It Will Never Be Easy
by MJ1Hawk
Summary: Elsa, cursed with a constant recurring nightmare, had never considered the possibility of her sister feeling the same type of love. No matter what, Anna insists they grow together instead of apart. This is just the beginning of a longer story that will be cut into two parts which are already completed.
1. I Love Waking Up To My Insecurities

This dream was always the same. An eighteen-year-old Elsa had been wrapped in the warm indigo sheets with a younger Anna underneath her for hours. She assumes she had loved her so thoroughly with her mouth and fingers that Anna forgot how to speak. However, Anna not speaking was typical in this setting. Maybe it's because she hasn't ever heard what she sounds like in real life. Elsa cringed every time she woke up and thought about how often this dream truly had come to her. _Everyday since I was thirteen; _her narration cut in like a megaphone over the top of the fuzzy scene.

_DOOF. DOOF. DFDFDFDF! _

Elsa's toes curled as she slept in reality, knowing exactly what was coming next and dreading it violently. The footsteps got heavy in her dream, and then the heavy oak door flies open, hitting the wall with a _DUNK_!

"ELSA! Anna?!" The disgust on their mother's face makes Elsa's stomach churn every. Single. Time. Their mother puts a shaky hand up to her face and covers her eyes. She speaks like she's about to sob as she blindly stumbles over the small hard twill carpet under Elsa's queen sized bed and jerks the sheets down her daughters's bodies.

Anna finally has a reaction that Elsa can see. Anna pulls her knees to her chest in such a painfully uncomfortable way that dream Elsa jumps to shield Anna's nudity with her own body. Elsa struggles to fight her blinded mother, tugging the sheets back and forth to cover her and her sister up. All of their mouths are moving but the Elsa dreaming this can't hear a thing. Their mother finally drops her hand and gags at the sight. She uses both angrily shaking hands to tug the sheets off them and whip it onto the floor. Elsa looks in the doorway their mother left open and two of their servants are watching in horror; one even begins turning into a green-hue, grabbing at his own pajamas. Finally, dreaming Elsa can hear the words being said.

"_ELSA _MADE ME DO IT!" Anna screamed, pulling at her hair above her right ear. The girl's throat exposed every vein and muscle tensing and reddening. Younger Elsa looks at that Anna with such broken-ness that the real Elsa's eyes fly open.

"GYAH!" _Pant. Pant. Pant. _Elsa's slim twenty-two year old fingers dig into the sheets without thought.

"O-ow!" Comes a groggy sleep-stricken voice next to her ear. Elsa jumps out of bed like a frazzled cat and freezes the carpet where her toes land first. She nearly slips over her own ice backward but a hand luckily caught her wrist. "E-Elsa?" Anna asks with a husk to her voice. Elsa jerks her hand away and runs it through her long hair that's falling loose around her shoulders. Her heart is pounding so quickly that she can consciously feel it rattling her bones.

_Oh God. I let her sleep in HERE _last night?! Elsa chides herself mentally and huffs out a breath. She notices the spot on the floor she froze and focuses on melting it away with a flick of her wrist. The spot has a slight frosty burn on it now. Fitting since it's the spot her mother always stands in during her nightmare.

"Hello?" Anna asks, worry wrinkling her brows. She has the indigo quilt wrapped around her waist in a way that allows Elsa to imagine what her silky forest green nightgown would look like bunched up under it. Elsa chides herself again and sighs one more time. "Less sighing more talking would be preferable Els." Anna waves her hand in the air and her eyes get big and round. Elsa drops her head and sits as close to the edge of the bed as possible. She looks at her bare feet and straightens out her long black nightgown that's sprinkled with tiny ice stars near the collar. Her fingers dig into the cushion.

"Same nightmare as usual," Elsa mumbles simply. Anna lets out a small breath of understanding and it accidentally makes Elsa's shoulders tense from the proximity to her hear. _Stop thinking about it sexually. PLEASE. Stop, _Elsa thinks to herself. Anna wraps her arms around Elsa's shoulders and leans her chin on the top of Elsa's head.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you don't wanna explain it?" Elsa shrugs. "Of _course_. Because why make things easier for me," Anna chuckles.

"Trust me, it'd make things anything _BUT _easier for you," Elsa groans. After the words slip from her small mouth her eye twitches.

"Oh? How come?" Anna asks with her fully awake and light-hearted voice. She squeezes Elsa slightly harder. Elsa opens her mouth then closes it several times. She turns her head to look past her sister and out the tall blue stained glass window a few feet from her bed.

"It's um- it's nothing," Elsa concedes, and tries standing up. Her sister rolls her eyes and pulls her back down. "A-Anna I should really start doing my job."

"It's like… five AM. Give it a rest. Every Queen needs her beauty sleep ya know?" Anna hugs her impossibly tight and Elsa nearly chokes. She shimmies her fingers under Anna's forearms and tries to pry her arms away, but Anna has none of that. "No no."

"Yes yes!" Elsa shouts with a weary smile, cooling her fingers down until Anna lets go with a hurry.

"Ah, _crap!_" Anna stuffs her fingers under her arms. "Curse your ice powers! It's _so _unfair!" She huffs and her messy bangs flutter. Anna shivers under the covers while Elsa gets up and glides her way through her long walk-in closet, running her hand over nearly every dress. She closes the thin closet door behind herself. Anna uncurls herself from the sheets and itches her neck. "Just so you know," Anna starts, talking to the door. "I'm not gonna give up on asking you what's wrong!"

….

"Don't _worry _about it Anna," comes an uneasy voice. _Rustle rustle. _Anna has to close her eyes to stop from rolling them.

"Do you _ever _stop being so stubborn?" Anna groans and stomps her foot on the floor.

"It's not stubborn if it keeps you liking me."

"What?" Anna's eyebrow painfully curls and she walks closer to the closet door with arms crossed. "Nothing could make me like you any less." Elsa scoffs on the other side of the door and Anna grits her teeth.

"Enough," Anna says tiredly. She shoves the closet door open and freezes in her tracks. "_Wow_." Elsa turns to her with hesitance clear on her face. Her dress shimmers around her breasts and she's left in a long light purple shoulderless dress with a sheer traine following after it. "You… you look gorgeous Els." Anna's eyes flicker as she stares at Elsa's body before tearing her eyes away and clearing her throat. Elsa notices. _She…? _Anna rubs her own arms loosely and peaks back to Elsa. Straight to her breasts again. Elsa's heart literally stops beating.

"Um…" Elsa starts hesitantly, taking a step closer to Anna who freezes in place. Anna looks anywhere but at Elsa with a furious blush on her ears and neck. "I… I didn't mean to, um… I didn't mean to…"

"Nothing. _You _didn't do anything," Anna chuckles awkwardly. "T-There's something I've been wanting to tell you, Els. It's about um, _us_, I guess. It's-well, it's me. I sort of-well it's… I don't know how to-Uh," Anna slaps her hand over her face and whines against her palm. Elsa shakes her head slightly and her neck creaks.

"What are you trying to say?" Elsa questions softly, forgetting about her own problems and putting all her attention into Anna, who finally turns to face her again. Anna's eyes reddened and she bites her lip. Elsa pretends not to be distracted by that in the slightest and reaches a hand, palm side up, over to Anna who swallows hard before taking it shakily.

"Els," Anna says with an inappropriate laugh. "This is insane. I know. And honestly, the way you're acting this morning, it reminds me of how I used to be before the whole ice heart and unlocked doors and yata yata yata." Anna wheezes and rubs her cold nose with the back of her free hand. She finally looks directly into Elsa's nervous yet always attentive eyes. "Look I know this is crazy, and yes I see the irony there, but Elsa… can you promise me you'll just let me explain?"

"Of course," Elsa says sincerely. Elsa looks around the closet they're still standing in and Anna reads her thoughts for her, dragging her out by the hand she's been warming up. "Should we go to the courtyard, or…?" Anna sucks in a breath and shrugs.

"Maybe that's good. I need a second anyway." Anna lets go of Elsa's hand and spins on her heel, walking backwards toward the door while rambling and wringing her hands together.

"Watch o-" _DOOF! _"Ah… hah," Elsa's fingers clench and Anna rubs her banged up head before scooting out the room faster than light.

….

"What have I gotten myself into?" Elsa mopes at her bare feet.


	2. Yeah, Last Christmas Was Pretty Great

"Oh. MYYYY. Gosh!" Anna cries, face first into her freshly cleaned bed sheets smelling like the fresh fall air they hung in. Her fingers grip the comforter with such force that it groans. It's been ten minutes since she very "calmly" sprinted out of Elsa's room like a wild dog with messy matted hair and a wrinkled nightgown. As soon as she got to the safety of her room she hasn't stopped hyperventilating and fanning herself with her twitchy hands. She pushes herself off the bed and grumpily stomps her way to the closet, blindly grabbing a dress and throwing it on.

_Elsa's going to hate me, _she thought with a frown. _She's finally gonna know I'm a creep. Ugh. Why am I even gonna tell her anything about it? I'm with Kristoff. It's been like, almost two-freakin' years! _Anna drags her feet over to her mirror and starts fixing her lioness maine. _Brrr-kk. Brrrr-kk. _Her knots are worse than ever today. Anna's eyes look at the corner of her circular mirror above her waist-height sand-colored dresser. It's a gorgeous locket made from Elsa's ice that opens up to a tiny sculpture of her and Elsa as children. Elsa had given it to her for their first Christmas together in forever. Anna can remember it perfectly. She shuts her eyes for a moment, dropping her brush on top of the smooth dresser.

Just after Kristoff and Sven had said their goodbyes, and Olaf happily rode off with a group of kids to their home, Elsa and Anna walked together hand and hand through the castle gates. As those once scary and foreboding gates closed, Anna felt safe in looking at Elsa. A _real _look. The kind where you stop breathing, and you observe every piece of art in front of you. Elsa was wearing a breathtaking navy velvet dress with feathers extending out around the top and sparkles down the front. Her sheen cape followed loosely behind her and slightly blew with the breeze.

"Ya know," Anna had started. "You're pretty hot for someone so cold." Elsa looked at her with wide eyes, but every other part of her looked adorably embarrassed.

"I'm not so sure of that," Elsa had muttered. Anna rolled her eyes and shut their castle door behind them.

"Well, I'm sure everyone else would agree with me," Anna had sung, skipping to Elsa's side again and bumping her with a slim hip. Elsa hadn't said anything else as they walked slowly, trying to put off the arrival of Anna's bedroom so they had longer together. As they stumbled their way toward Anna's door, they busied themselves with their own hands, twiddling their fingers.

"Anna?" Elsa had leaned against the wall, staring at her feet as she spoke. _Elsa always looks so beautiful when she shows off her strengths, but something about the insecurity is just as breathtaking. Maybe it's cuz only I notice it. _

_DINGGG. DONG! _The twelve o'clock bell rung throughout the many long hallways of the castle with vibrations running up their feet and into their bodies.

"I don't really want this night to end," Elsa said with a self-conscious chuckle. Anna smiled at her and nodded gently. "Would it be alright if I stayed with you a little longer?" Anna was surprised to say the least. It had only been a few months since everything had happened, and Elsa still had a long way to go when it came to trusting her sister completely.

"That sounds perfect," Anna had said with a good sort of twinge in her heart. She opened her door and held it for Elsa, ducking to her tackily and sleazily saying, "Your Majesty…" to which Elsa replied with a quirked brow and stuck her tongue out in mockery.

"Scandalous," Anna joked, shutting the door behind them. Elsa stood next to the door almost stock still, unsure of where to go or what to do in another person's room. "Aw come on, get cozy, touch _EVERYTHING! _Nothing of mine is meant to be kept from _you_." Elsa stepped softly over the fur throw and sat on the backless two seater that was about as soft as air. "One second, I'm gonna change into my nightwear."

"Uh, sure. Of course. I'll come back in a moment," Elsa said, getting up quickly. Anna held her hand up and shook her head, quickly, nudging her sister to sit again.

"I'll be behind you… just don't peak. I change in front of Olaf all the time anyway." Anna grinned at her and got to her closet next to her bed that was right behind Elsa and the small fireplace Elsa was busying herself with.

"In front of Olaf?" Elsa had asked, a strangeness was in her voice that Anna couldn't decipher. "How come _he _gets an eyeful and not Kristoff?" Anna jerked her head up then shook it off.

"Are we about to go there?" Anna asked jokingly, pulling her dress over her head. "I'm ready when you are, sis." Elsa cleared her throat.

"Ah… nevermind," Elsa said with tense shoulders. "I don't think I _wanna _know," she said between gritted teeth, throwing sticks in the fireplace. Anna wrinkled her lip and straightened out her gown that she put on, shuffling over to Elsa who just sat down. Before Anna sat however, she threw a silk robe at the back of Elsa's head. Elsa's spine became rigid and Anna laughed despite herself. Elsa inspected the robe with a curious eye.

"Relax, I didn't sleep with Kristoff in _that _one." Elsa choked on spit and Anna laughed into the back of her palm. "I'm just messing with you Miss Sensitive. Kristoff and I haven't gone that far." She felt Elsa's freezing breath brush against the side of her uncovered neck and she twitched, shutting her eyes. _Don't think weird thoughts. Don't think weird thoughts! _Anna's nails dug into her own palms, and Elsa put the robe over her shoulders, not closing it completely. They both looked into the flames that grew quickly, and dug their bare feet into the soft rug. Anna's heart skipped a beat, as cliche as it is, when she saw Elsa bite her lip in thought. "Jeez," Anna breathed.

"Hmm?" Anna shrugged in response and shimmied closer to Elsa by an inch, resting her hand close to Elsa's without interlocking their fingers. They continued staring into the fire.

"I meant it when I said you were gorgeous," Anna says easily. Elsa blushes just like before. "I also meant it when I said he and I really haven't… done anything like that." Elsa hummed and out of the corner of Anna's eye, she saw her sister let out a long quiet breath in relief. "Would that bother you if he and I did?" Elsa tensed up again and her jaw tightened. "I see." Elsa quickly turned her head toward Anna, and Anna turned hers toward Elsa. They were nose to nose. They froze in place for ten breathless seconds as they stared deeply into each other's eyes which quadrupled any of the intimacy Anna had ever felt with Kristoff. Both her and Elsa parted their lips just the slightest bit and breathed in the same air. Their lips were so close to touching it was almost painful. And then they both pulled away like fire had just burned them.

"I-I'm sorry," Elsa stammered, jumping up and dropping the robe from her back onto the couch. "It's none of my business if you did anything with him. I apologize." The formality in her voice was sickening and out of place. The room got colder too, literally. Little flurries of snow had started dropping down into Anna's hair.

"Hang on," Anna called out, grabbing Elsa's upper arm and tugged her backward with strength that surprised the both of them. "Calm down. Please?" Elsa's lips trembled but she shut her eyes and the flurries stopped. "It was no big deal, ok? I'm not worried about… anything that just happened." _In fact… I kinda wish that kept happening. _Elsa looked unconvinced. "Ok, ok. Let's call it a night then?" Elsa shook her head yes.

"Merry Christmas, Anna." Elsa's voice was stern, and Anna gave her a narrow eyed look. Elsa swallowed and tried again. "Anna. Merry Chistmas," she said softly, hugging her sister tightly around her waist.

"Merry Christmas," Anna said back, hugging her sister just as tightly. A flood of relief flowed through her at the touch of her sister. She rested her nose against Elsa's neck, breathing in her sweet scent with all of her lungs.

"I love you," Elsa said quietly. Anna's eyes had widened. _Is this like… only the second time she's ever said that to me first? Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

"I love you so much," Anna said back, squeezing her as tightly as possible until Elsa coughed. "Oh toughen up," she joked, letting her go. Elsa rubbed at her chest bone and smiled slightly before waving her solemn goodbye and shutting the door.

….

Anna had walked toward the sofa again with such bittersweet emotions swirling around her whole body that she nearly collapsed onto the seat. She laid on her side with her arm tucked up under her head, and her legs crossed together by the ankle. She looked down and reached out for Elsa's robe, bringing it to her nose. _This is so sappy. I know it is. _But she couldn't help herself, putting it around her shoulders just like Elsa had and looked into the fire. The flames burned with such intensity when Elsa was with her, where as then, they died out little by little. _Ughhhhh. _Anna rubbed her eyes until they squeaked.

_Knock knock. _Anna sat up just slightly, legs still on the seat.

"It's me," Elsa said through the door. "I forgot to give you something."

"Give me something?" Anna asked with a raised brow. "We weren't supposed to give any gifts," Anna said as Elsa stepped through the door and shut it again. She was holding a little icy blue box between two delicate hands that were pressed up against her chest. Elsa was still in her Christmas dress. _Not that I'll complain, _Anna had thought, eyes drifting toward her sister's breasts. Elsa elegantly stalked her way over to the chair and sat by Anna's small feet. She couldn't help but tickle one with a cold finger.

"YAH! No!" Anna groaned, drawing back her foot as quickly as possible, making Elsa chuckle. Elsa took a minute before handing her the box, looking it over in her palm. "Hey, I know I'll love it." Elsa smiled at her and handed it over gently between two palms. Anna took it and tried her best to be just as delicate with it before _POP_ing the case open. Her eyes grew three sizes bigger. She tangled her fingers between the shiny ice chain that wasn't very cool when touched, and dangled the thick oval locket in front of her face as it shimmered in the fire.

"Open it up," Elsa said softly. Anna looked at her with her eyes still wide, hoping she could already tell how much she loved it. Elsa rested an arm on her lower back and pulled her slightly closer until they were thigh to thigh. _This is fine I can ignore this. Hah. _Anna set the box down next to her and the locket clicked open.

"Oh my _Gosh _Elsa." Her sister smiled at her again and kissed Anna's head over her hair. They were sculpted out of ice, and it was the moment they built Olaf for the first time. Anna held it against her heart and sniffed. "I'm literally…" Anna breathed heavily and Elsa tapped her freckled button nose. "_Thank _you," she said breathily. Elsa nodded with a gentle smile. Anna took in everything in that moment. The way the fire made her shins warm up, the way Elsa's fingers picked at the robe on her back. Most of all, she paid attention to the breath coming up from Elsa's sternum and throat as it shook her jugular notch and came out of her perfect matching nose to Anna's. Something deep in her let itself be known, and Anna reached a hand out to rest against Elsa's chest, pressing to feel Elsa's erratic heartbeat. She remembers thinking Elsa would panic, but Elsa did not. She reached up and did the same to Anna.

"There's so much I want to say," Elsa whispered, cold breath tickling Anna's nose pleasantly.

"Say it," Anna had said with intensity, feeling her heartbeat thump harder.

"I… I don't really think I should…." Elsa dropped her hand from Anna's chest into Anna's lap and wrinkled the fabric between her fingers. Anna held the pendant between them, the chain falling in a way that touched both of their arms and hands. Her hand on Elsa's heart reached up to her sister's neck and pulled Elsa until both their chins were resting on each other's strong shoulders.

"Then I can wait," Anna had said with finality.

It was one of those memories Anna will never forget for some reason or another; but one of the deepest places in her heart knows why.

It's because she loves Elsa.

Not just like a sister, even though she's never said it out loud, she just… knows. _Every breath she takes is precious. Every second she spares of her own time just to watch me draw or listen to me talk about something she has no interest in is perfect. Elsa's perfection trapped in a cracking glass bottle that I know I can't contain. It's only a matter of time before Elsa moves onto something better than our people, better than Arendelle… better than me. _That breaks Anna from her thoughts and she leans her forehead against the glass mirror.

"Ugh… what have I gotten myself into, Els?"


	3. I Can't Take It

Elsa has been pacing the flower garden for thirty minutes with her hands behind her back, tugging her sheer traine. Her opaque glass shoes were surely scuffing at the heel and tip against the tan concrete ground between the flowers. This courtyard was one she never truly appreciated. It's in the center of the castle with a tall set of four walls and clear glass at the top that make perfect natural lighting which shine down beams of pink onto the flowers. _Too bad I had hardly left my room for years or I could have watched Anna draw out here_. Elsa looks at the lone two seater made of large silvery rock that are just beside her hip. She sits on the middle of it and touches the rock with the tips of her fingers.

_I bet Anna looked wonderful as she sat here with legs crossed, drawing each and every flower she observed. _Elsa's heart stung and she rubbed her chest. _CLICK-DK. _Elsa's shoulders tensed when the door behind her opened and a hesitant Anna accidentally slammed it shut, rattling the glass.

"Hah. Just as cautious as ever!" Anna said, rubbing her back with a jittery hand. Elsa grinned just a bit and waved Anna over. She nearly tripped over every rock on the path before tumbling into the seat next to Elsa who got her hand away before Anna sat on it. _That'd be ONE way to get a feel, I suppose. _Elsa turned her head and rolled her eyes at her own drifting mind.

"So…" Elsa started, eyeing Anna who didn't say anything back as she picked at her liter of small finger calluses. "I believe _you _were the one who had something to say." Anna groaned and gave Elsa a nervous toothy grin.

"Well, maybe we _both _do…." Anna relented, looking down at the pendant from Christmas. Elsa's eyes followed her sister's and she smiled ever so slightly. And then Elsa's mind stuttered. _Wait. We both do? What does that mean? Why did she look down at that pendant?_

"Is Olaf ok?" Elsa tries. Anna looks at her incredulously.

"Uh. Probably?" Then Anna chuckles. "As 'ok' as he can be with those little kids I suppose."

"Wait so… then, um," Elsa looks up. "Are _you _ok?" Anna's lips straighten out and Elsa watches Anna's hand wrap around the locket tightly.

"I'm almost perfect. But… I know who could make me feel even… perfect-er?"

"That's not a word," Elsa interjects nervously, tongue pressing up against the side of her mouth. Anna looks at Elsa who tries her best not to look away. _Oh no. She's gonna move out. She's gonna leave with Kristoff. I'm gonna be alone here. Well I suppose I'd have the servants but… they aren't Anna. Oh no. This is just…. _Elsa feels her shoulders slump and her head drops a bit.

"You," Anna says with a sharp breath.

….

"H-how so?" Elsa asks, relief undoing the tension in her brow just a bit. Anna swallows hard and looks around to each window surrounding them before leaning dangerously close to Elsa's face. Her eyes are glued to Elsa's mouth. _No no no. Pull back. _Elsa's body doesn't obey her mind and her lips part.

"Els… please don't hate me." And then Anna presses her lips to Elsa's, immediately taking in Elsa's bottom lip. Both sets of eyes close automatically. Anna seems to lean in further and holds the side of Elsa's flushed face, fingers tangling in her hair. _WHAT?! _Elsa jerks back and nearly falls over the back of the slabs they sit on, using her ice to push up and catch her balance on a thin cane that melts away just as quickly as it came. She stands with feet staggered and a finger covering her mouth. Her eyes are so wide Anna thinks they might fall out.

"Anna—You— I? _Did that really just happen_?" Elsa gets more and more breathless by the end, becoming more and more irritated with each hard thump of her heart.

"I'm—" Anna sniffs, eyes watering quickly. "—I'm _sorry_! I've just fel—_SNIFF—_like that for so long that I ca—_SNIFF—_STAND it anymore!" Anna rubs furiously at her eyes getting mascara all over her palms. She chuckles bitterly at herself and covers up her face. Her back shakes violently and her cries get harder fast. Elsa twitches and runs a hand through her hair. _This is real. She really KISSED me! This is insane. I can't believe this. _Elsa blinks hard and sits down next to Anna, peeking into each window around them before pulling Anna's hands from her face.

"Wait," Anna tries, rubbing her leaky nose and turning her head. "I look ugly when I cry." Elsa _tsks_ and shakes herself out of her stupor before turning Anna's jaw towards her own face. Anna looks at her with red eyes and tears threatening to spill at any second.

"You don't at all," Elsa says quietly, keeping her hand against her sister's wet face. It does help soothe Anna like she had hoped. "Look I… I had no idea you felt the same way."

"SAME?!" Anna shouts, making Elsa's ears pop and she winces. "SORRY!" She yells just as loudly and Elsa gives her a blank stare. "Sorry," Anna whispers with a slim grin. "I just… I'm _so _excited about this!" Anna stands and claps her hands together. Elsa rubs the bridge of her nose. _A complete 180… how am I still shocked by this behavior? _

"Excited for what? That we're both mentally il—"

"—We are _not,_" Anna states firmly.

"We _are_," Elsa presses, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Then how come so many royal families you know-_keep _it in the family?" Elsa looks at Anna with one eye open.

"Well that's still not a choice for us. We can't have a child like they can." Elsa sighs and rubs her head again, messing up her braid just slightly. "This is far more complicated than you're thinking it is!" Anna falls backward onto the stool, vibrating the legs. "And Kristoff," Elsa starts with her head falling to the side.

"He's not… he's not as important as you are though." Elsa frowns in response and her head bobs back.

"I didn't realize you were that cold," Elsa says with surprise clear in her voice.

"Coming from you? That's hilarious," Anna barks. Elsa sighs in aggravation and Anna cools herself down, resting a hand on her sister's knee. "Sorry. _Again_." Elsa nods back at her.

….

"I want to let it g—"

"—Gross; not that phrase again," Anna mumbles. Elsa sighs and restarts.

"I'd like to _forget—_" Anna winks in approval, "—about the bad in this. But Anna it's," Elsa shrugs weakly, "It's hard to do."

"Come _on_, Els." Anna tries to get her attention with a wave of her hand but Elsa refuses it, looking at a random spot on the floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Both sisters look up at the glass door a few feet in front of them and see a servant beckoning them in.

"Oh great," Anna whines. "I just want a _second _to talk." Her whole body slumps. Elsa sniffs and straightens out her dress before putting on her usual face of certainty. Anna almost cries again.

….

"Your Majesty; the Princess's… _boyfriend—_" Both Anna and Elsa are taken aback by the disgust in that word. _Funny, thinking about what Anna and I just spoke about being a trillion times worse._ "—and his animals are running rampant in the courtyard."

"Animals?" Elsa and Anna say in unison.

**Twenty Seconds Later**

"OLAF! SVEN!" Anna shouts, petting her sister's head, delaying her snowy combustion. "And… all forty? Of you WHITE… BALL THINGS!"

"Ball things," Elsa groans into her palm, a flurry of frustrated snow pouring down over her head.

"Is that really what you're gonna focus on?!" Anna cries, pointing at the mess of Elsa's Spring-time fever creations that have grown double the size, smashing glass, breaking tables, and slowly joining together into one massive entity getting to be the size of the castle itself. "Uuuh, Els? You might wanna DO something?" The castle gates are open and all along the short bridge to the castle, pedestrians are clutching their children and shouting their worries directly at Elsa. It echoes through the courtyard and straight into Elsa's ears like a broken church bell nagging her to act. _It's annoying to say the least, _she thinks aggravatedly. Olaf rides Sven, chuckling and waving his twigs at the transforming snow monster. Sven is kicking over plants to make noise to distract the little creatures forming the feet. Some servants inside are shouting from the windows at the top of their lungs, but their attention is not caught.

"CRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The creature yells over the top of everyone, quieting them all down. It moves toward the castle with a jerky step, losing some of the smaller pieces.

"Gyah!" Anna jumps out of her skin, a huge chunk of snow landed only a foot from her body with a loud _KA-TUNK! _She looks at Elsa expectantly.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Comes a shriek from one of the windows. The creatures thick hand is reaching right toward a couple inside. _I need to act. Go. Do it. DO SOMETHING ELSA! COME ON! _

…

Her body just won't move. Her mind runs blank. And then it runs blank again, and again, and again, and again. She can't hear anything but a high-pitched buzz, and she holds her head with both hands. _Get out of my head. Get out of my head! This can't be happening again! _With all of her might she tries thinking of her ice. She looks in front of her and focuses on making some sort of… weapon or just-ANYTHING! _Nothing _will form. She sees a flash of red rush past her, a breeze hitting her face, and then a larger flash of brown and a heavy wind snaps her out of it.

"PRINCESS!" shouts a group of pedestrians forcing their way through the crowds with spears and shields. Anna is riding Sven, holding Olaf under one arm.

"This is so fun!" Olaf shouts. "But also terrifying!" Elsa stumbles forward, a huge ice rock falling right behind her with a _KRAKKK! _

"ANNA!" Elsa cries, watching everything happen so fast. One minute Anna's on the ground, the next she's carefully balancing Sven on the creatures rocky back while it's hunched over, a hand already having forced its way through the brick of the castle. "ANNA!" she cries louder. _Hff. Hffff. HFFF. HUFF! _There are so many things happening all around her, and she keeps dodging chunks of ice while forcing pedestrians to move back out onto the bridge with frantic hand movements. The monster continues to grow and somehow more of the small white beings shuffle their way through the crowds to make things worse, immediately joining the tallest one. The screaming gets louder and louder and louder and LOUDER until Elsa SCREECHES,

"EVERYONE _STOOOOOPPP_!"

….

Her voice echoes throughout all of Arendelle and up the grassy hills. She breathes raggedly, and no one else dares to make a sound. Until….

_Dk dk dk dk DK DKD DKDKDKDKKDKDKDKDKDKD! _

The crowd starts panicking and rushing into the castle, knocking the monster to pieces. They nearly trample Elsa who doesn't even bother to stop them. She raises herself onto a tall ice pedestal taller than the castle to see the direction and source of the noise. _SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO WORK?! USELESS ICE-GOOD FOR NOTHING-UNRELI-_

"ELSA!" she hears.

"Anna?!" She looks down and sees Sven, Olaf, and Anna collapsing with the monster into the stampede of people. Without a thought Elsa makes a circular pedestal for the three of them and once they're high enough, connects the two planes with a clear bridge. She sprints toward her sister who shakily jumps off of Sven. Olaf wobbles over behind her, holding Anna's hand, with a smile on his face. "What were you thinking chasing afte-"

"-YOU weren't doing an-"

"-I couldn't Anna, I-"

"-What do you _mean you could-"_

"-My ice!" Elsa says with a hard breath, chest heaving. "It's not-WORKING-or _something! _I don't know why it's happening again I ju-"

"-AGAIN?!" Anna screams, scaring Olaf and making him jump up. He releases her hand and hugs Elsa's frustratingly wobbly leg. "What the hell?! Why did you not tell me this? What did we say about _secrets _ELSA?" Elsa throws her hands up and shakes them wildly at the air.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE WE DON'T BOTH HAVE OUR FAIR SHARE OF THOSE!"

….

Olaf slowly steps away with his front facing the two of them.

"AH!" Elsa doesn't even look back, making him an extra step so he doesn't plummet down into the mess of a courtyard with pedestrians still shuffling inside.

"Since when do you yell at me?" Anna asks, clutching her chest.

"Since when do you cheat?" Anna takes a step back, staring straight through Elsa, who's so unconnected and emotionally distant at this moment that such a statement actually made it through her mouth.

"That's not even fair," Anna whispers. Her body could fall forward from the weight on her chest.

"ANNA!" comes the voice of Kristoff below them. Both her and Elsa look down immediately to see a frantic Kristoff helping people inside. "Oh SVEN! Elsa! Olaf! I'm so GLAD!" The sheer care in his words moves both Anna and Elsa. _But I'm still… bitter? Come to think of it, nothing regarding him necessarily puts me at ease, the Queen thinks. _

"It's not the same love," Anna insists. Olaf cocks his head at Anna then frowns when he sees the lack of emotion on Elsa's face. "I love you Elsa. Completely." Anna grabs Elsa's freezing hand and holds it up to her beating chest. "Don't you see me?"

….

_I see a courtyard that was destroyed. I see the remains of a snowy monster. I see a reindeer licking his nose, a snowman tugging my cape, and servants inside the castle running back and forth past each window. And I see Anna. My sister. My best friend. My-Ugh. ...I see it all. But I don't… FEEL anything right now. _Elsa closes her eyes in defeat.

"Don't shut down on me. _Please Els. _I need you to listen to me." Anna's face gets closer to Elsa's but her eyes are still sealed shut.

_Dk dk. _

"Elsa. There's no one else for me but you. Please believe that. If I had known sooner that you felt the same way- and if you didn't shut me out, I-"

"-You'd what?" Elsa coughs.

_Dk dk dk dk._

"You wouldn't have replaced me?" Anna drops her hand, slapping her palm against her thigh. _DK DK DK. _"You wouldn't have tried marrying some guy you just met, or hooked up with your friend?!" Anna's jaw literally dropped; so did Olaf's.

"She did _not_!" Olaf says with as much sass as a little kid can muster, slapping his twig hands over his face.

"It's nice to know I'm replaceable," Elsa spits, fists both clenched so hard they bleed.

"She did _not_! AGAIN!" Anna nearly falls to the floor, but Sven catches her with his head, pushing her back up until she stands like a decrepit zombie, freshly torn apart, heart thumping on the floor until it dies out.

_DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKKDKD! _

Elsa looks past Anna and sees the source of the noise. The mountains surrounding the South-end of Arendelle are literally moving. _I need to go. _Elsa jumps off the edge of the bridge she made without a word and starts creating unfollowable ice paths over the top of Arendelle right toward the mountains.

….


	4. You're The BIGGEST Jerk But I Love You

"_USELESS SISTER-GOOD FOR NOTHING-UNRELI-"_

"Um, Anna?" comes a hesitant Kristoff, helping Anna down from the pillar Elsa had made by standing on top of Sven and holding Olaf up as something to grab onto.

"Oh don't mind me-" Anna chuckles humorously. "I'm just overcoming INTENSE HEARTBREAK AND COMPLETE AND TOTAL ANGER-" Anna turns her head into the direction Elsa went, "-THAT MY STUPID-JERK-SELFISH-SISTER PUT ON ME!"

….

"That's... pretty hardcore," Kristoff says with a straight face, finally grabbing Anna and hopping off Sven. Anna huffed and puffed for long drawn out moments, pacing back and forth just like Elsa always does. "You guys fought that hard, huh? What did she even say to make you this upset?"

….

"Uh," Anna stops herself, wrapping her arms around her body. _At some point, I'll tell him. Just… not yet. Not when she's so reluctant anyhow. Plus I… I don't want him to think differently of her. Even is she is a total ass right now. _"Sister stuff."

"Ah," he shakes his head and Sven shakes his head back. "I wouldn't know a thing about that." Someone calls out for help inside and Kristoff looks past Anna through the open castle doors. "One second!" he says with a finger held up. Sven follows after him, and now it's just Olaf and Anna. _I still can't believe she talked to me like that. I've never seen that from her before. Is it stress? Am I the stress?! _Anna frets and tugs at her collar while Olaf watches worriedly. _And her powers are wishy washy! Is she gonna be OK out there ALONE?! _Anna throws out the negatives from what happened just a minute ago from her mind and suddenly starts feeling intense body clenching panic creep it's way from her feet up to her spine.

"Why are you so worried if she was so mean to you?" Anna twitches at the voice.

"Oh! Hah. I-I didn't see y- I mean. I don't know. She's my sister, I worry about her constantly." Anna looks in the direction Elsa went once again and bites her nails.

"And I know Elsa does that same thing," Kristoff says from the doorway.

"_Kristoff_," Anna begins. "We need to go find her. Her powers are acting up, apparently. She didn't tell me 'till now but you know. Ha. Ha." Anna breathes in through her nose and lets it out through her mouth with eyes rolling back into her head.

"I know." Kristoff lays a boiling hot hand on her shoulder and smiles down at her. "Let's go get Elsa!"

After Anna went inside and settled everyone down with her reassurances, the four of them set off to the South. Sven galloped quickly, with Olaf up on Anna's shoulders and Anna holding Kristoff's chest. Her nose was pressed up against his muscular back and she zoned out as he and Olaf spoke about who knows what.

_I can't believe what she said, _Anna thought again, anxiety burning her neck like a freshly heated fire poker nudging her over and over. _Everything I said was true. I do love her. It's… it's always been special between us. Even when we were apart, all I did was think of her. And I know she did the same for me. She said it! Elsa's anything but a liar. _Anna bites her lip. _But then, that'd mean everything she said… she had meant. _Anna's heart may as well drop into the acids of her stomach, because the pain of knowing Elsa's true feelings about them is too much. She grits her teeth so hard they creek. _I can't wrong her for feeling like I replaced her. I just know that was never my intention. Kristoff is… _Anna looks at the back of his head with his hair sticking out in every which way. _I don't know. I just know he isn't her. UGH I feel like such a jerkkkkk._

"Anna likes her sister!" Olaf cries out. Anna shifts uncomfortably on Sven's back with worry on her face that's hidden behind Kristoff's back.

"Of course she does," Kristoff answers. Olaf whacks him on the head with a harmless little arm.

"But _more_ than like!" Olaf insists. Kristoff shrugs.

"I'm sure." Anna lets out a rigid breath. _Thank God you can be a little clueless sometimes big guy. _She pats her boyfriend's back. The trail starts to get rocky, so Sven automatically starts hopping over each one.

"So-ANNA. I was-WONDERING-if you ever thought-ABOUT-wanting to get—MARRIED?!" Anna and Sven both freeze. "You know, to me?"

Anna's mind stumbles just like Sven stumbles over one last rock before hissing when he has to start walking in mud. _It would be bad to say not really, right? Hah. 'Wait. Really?' He'd say with those sad puppy dog eyes. Yeah. Not good. Uhh. Uh. Think think think! _Anna points a finger at her chin. _Should I just…. you know, tell him I've got a thing for my sister? _

"Hah?!" Anna covers her mouth.

"Wait. That's funny?" He questions with a narrow eye, finally turning to look at a sheepish Anna who's rocking her shoulders back and forth.

"No! Of course not!"

"I'm not funny then?"

"No."

"Like ever? Or just right now?" Kristoff asks self consciously, tangling his fingers in his hair.

"Uh—now! Now it's not funny; you weren't making a joke?" Anna chuckles with a shrug.

"Is that a question?!" Kristoff scratches his face stubble and bites the tip of his tongue.

"What? No! I—hang on." Anna rubs her big eyes. "Starting over," she says with a breath. She ducks down when Olaf's head is on backwards since he doesn't see the huge branch threatening to decapitate him.

"Thanks sis!" Olaf says, head still backwards.

"No worries big guy." She tickles his feet.

"Sis…" Kristoff says in thought. "Speaking of Elsa," he starts slowly, "You and her _are _pretty close and all." Anna raises a brow nearly up into her hair. She holds onto Olaf's round feet and scoots back from Kristoff. "Anna, do you and Elsa…?" Anna looks at him with wide guilty eyes. They both open their mouths—

_CRRRRAHHHhhhh! _comes echoing through the trees.

"Oh no!" Olaf cries, turning his head forward and putting a twig up to where his ear would be. "Turn right Sven!" Sven does, and all of them duck down and Sven scurries through messy leaves and branches.

"The air's getting colder," Kristoff comments. "Careful buddy." Anna says nothing, looking in every direction at once, easily being disoriented by the endless rows of trees. Then she looks up.

"There's the path! Keep going straight!" The further they go, the more bone-chilling cold it gets. Then they hear the cracking of rocks, and a huge chunk of ice goes, _KRRRRACKKTZ! _right next to them. Sven somehow pushes his legs to run faster and he leaps onto a log, then onto a log stacked on top of rocks, and scratches his way up one of Elsa's ice paths on top of the thick tree leaves blocking the sunlight.

"Good job!" Olaf shouts, clapping his hands together in the air.

"ELSA!" Anna yells with her hands around her mouth. Elsa's about a mile away, staring up at a monster made of rocks which strangely looks like the ice monster which invaded Arendelle earlier. "Something's wrong. She's not using her ice."

"Hurry over there Sven!" Kristoff shouts. _Cl-tk Cl-tk Cl-tk ttttttttz. _Sven slides in behind Elsa who's on her knees looking up. The creature finally sees them and jerks back. It has two huge craters for eyes but nothing's there. It lifts a hand high.

"Wait!" Elsa shoots up. "This is my family! Don't!" She puts both hands above her head. The creature hesitates before loudly dropping it's one-ton fist onto the ground. From up here on the ice, Anna looks around and notices that the monster really hadn't gotten far. Only about a mile of trees had collapsed, and a huge hole in a giant rock mountain was missing a good chunk. _So this thing came from there somehow. _Anna jumps off Sven and sets Olaf on his back. She immediately goes to Elsa's side.

"Are you ok?" She asks first.

"I… I'm fine."

"Good." Anna hugs Elsa who feels stiff in her arms. She doesn't let that bother her. "Are you _talking _to this thing somehow?"

"It stopped once it saw my ice. I suppose it feels like someone else is similar to itself."

"So it's _not _going to trample Arendelle?" Elsa shakes her head no.

"I doubt it could get over there with such a small bridge between the land. I'll still put up some kind of gate around this area, anyhow." Anna nods slowly and looks back at Kristoff who's smiling sadly, petting Sven's head.

"Hey Kr—"

"—Hi Elsa!" Olaf yells, hopping onto Kristoff's head and balancing on one stubby foot. Elsa waves back. "Are you two still fighting?" Elsa and Anna both turn toward each other and give similar pathetic looks.

"No," Elsa mumbles, looking at Anna.

"Oh good!" Olaf hops and Kristoff itches his own chest. "Then maybe we should leave this up to you two!" Olaf pats Kristoff on the shoulder.

"Um—" Elsa raises a finger.

"—Yeah," Kristoff cuts in softly. "That's… probably good." His eyes are downcast but he raises a hand to Anna. "See you. Sometime." He turns away before Anna says anything and Sven hops down off the icy pathway. Anna's eyes are wide and she watches them disappear into the trees. _I dunno how to even feel about that one._

"Hi there," Elsa says in the direction of the rock creature whose head is lowered down next to them. Anna tries to back away but Elsa holds her shoulder and walks them closer to it's head. Elsa's the first one to place a hand on where it's nose would be.

"You sure?" Anna asks. Elsa nods, and Anna places a hand on top too.

"You're safe up here," Elsa says. "No one will bother you."

_CRAAAA, _it cries. It's loud mouth nearly blows the two sisters backward. They dig their heels into the ice with all their might.

"We're going to leave now. You'll be ok."

_CRAAAAAAA! _It's voice shakes the ground slightly and Anna holds onto Elsa's arm as her eyes explore everything in sight. _This is all very pretty up here. _Then her eyes flicker over to Elsa who's smiling gently at the creature with a hand still on it's nose. _But everything pales in comparison to you, Els. _..._Which is funny cuz then that must be REALLY pale since you're like the whitest looking person I—_

"Anna?"

"Hmm? Yes? What'd I miss?" Elsa grins and takes her hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Hope you're ready to slide on those feet." Without another word, they're off. Elsa guides Anna easily and the path behind them fades out of existence while Elsa makes a windy path for them to slide on. Elsa starts putting up extravagant walls around all sides the creature may escape out of without disturbing any of the trees or other wildlife. Elsa looks back at Anna with a brilliant white smile before lifting the hand holding Anna and spinning her around like it's a dance.

"Oooh, smooth," Anna comments. The barrier gets put up surprisingly fast but Anna almost wishes it took longer. "This was fun," Anna says with a light laugh, squeezing Elsa's hand harder.

"It was." Elsa makes a slope down onto the outside of the gate and she uses her heel to slow them down before spinning Anna again, dragging Anna's back against her chest and hugging her midsection. They both look up at the extravagant gate and smile.

"You've really gotten creative, hmm?" She can hear Elsa smile right next to her ear and Anna shuts her eyes. A seriousness replaces the giddiness on Anna's face a second prior. She turns in Elsa's arms and they're nose to nose. It takes both their breaths away. _We need to talk. Now. _Anna fears Elsa will move out of this position so she wraps her arms around Elsa's neck. Elsa lets out a shaky breath against Anna's lips and they both feel chills up their spines. "No one can see us or hear us up here," Anna whispers. Elsa opens her mouth then closes it. They don't talk for a minute or two, taking in each other and the calming sound of a nearby waterfall humming through the trees. They're standing at the very top of a long bridge which leads to more grassy land that then takes you to Arendelle.

"Anna," Elsa softly says, licking her top lip nervously. "What I said was wrong earlier. I… I don't know _why _I said it. There was just so much going on. Lately it feels like everything is closing in on me and the claustrophobia breaks my spirit at times." Elsa frowns deeply and looks off to the side. Anna takes her chin and turns it back to face her again.

"I totally get that. I just want to know that you trust me enough to rely on me. I want you to tell me when things are happening. I _want _to share the burden with you Els." Elsa looks unconvinced. "Believe me."

"I do," Elsa shrugs. "I just don't want you to deal with what I do." Anna breathes in and rubs her nose against Elsa's, watching Elsa's long lashes flutter. She feels her sister's fingers dig more into her hips and she holds back a needy whine. It still slips out just a little anyway, and Elsa's eyes widen. She freezes.

"Don't get scared off," Anna murmurs.

"I'm… I'm t-trying not to."

….

Anna tilts her head to the side ever so slightly. And Elsa takes a moment before doing the same. All of the world around them stops moving. _It's just us. _The sides of their noses touch. Anna closes her eyes first. _You choose Elsa. I want you to decide. _She hears a gulp and before she knows it, Elsa's lips are pressed against hers again. It feels different this time. Their lips haven't parted yet, it's hardly even a kiss, but it _feels _like so much is being said. _It feels so right. _Anna's body melts against Elsa's, and she feels Elsa's weight shift so she's holding Anna up by her wide waist. Anna wraps her arms tighter around Elsa's neck and parts her lips first. Elsa hesitates before taking Anna's top glossy lip and sucks just slightly too hard.

"Nn." Elsa pulls back quickly with an intense hue of red all over her cheeks and ears.

"S-sorry, I—haven't. Before. I haven't—kissed." Elsa coughs at the end and wrinkles her lip.

"Well now I get to be smug about being your first." Anna excitedly bobs her head with a giddy smile from ear to ear. "Score." Elsa rolls her eyes and smiles back just as wide. "Wait wait. Don't stop the kissing. I enjoyed the kissing," Anna gets in quickly.

"Ah," Elsa gets embarrassed again and Anna nearly explodes from the cuteness. She reaches up and pinches Elsa's cheeks.

"Stoppp, you'll mess up my blush."

"Well then let me mess up your _lipstick _instead," Anna replies with a wink. Elsa sighs playfully. She looks down at Anna's waist and drags her hands up Anna's thin sides. Anna hums and Elsa watches with wide eyes. Her hands trace their way up her back then back down to her sister's hips. She starts dragging them up Anna's stomach and stops before Anna's breasts, and Anna bites her own lip.

"Nnngh," Elsa whines. Anna opens her eyes again and stares at Elsa's mixed face.

"You're into lip biting?" Elsa shrugs. "Moaning?" Elsa looks away and tilts her head side to side. "Interesting…." _Time to get experimental while she lets me. _Anna looks past Elsa and presses her up against the side of the sturdy bridge. Elsa seems confused but doesn't ask any questions. _Good. _She uses her foot to spread Elsa's ankles apart just a bit so she can get one leg between and holds Elsa's shoulders before kissing her again. Elsa makes a noise that's literally _so hot _Anna almost burns up, and once Anna sets the pace, sucking and releasing Elsa's lip, her sister starts to lead. _Yes. I KNEW she'd be the forceful one. _Anna takes the back seat and lets Elsa take over.

Elsa moves her hands up and down Anna's front again, getting closer and closer to taking the leap and touching her breasts over her dress. The feeling of their mouths is _so _much that Elsa starts breathing slightly harder, the coolness of her breath mixing with Anna's heat. She kisses Anna harder, fully taking in her top lip. And then she boldly nips Anna's bottom one.

"Mmmf—" Anna moans, and Elsa opens one eye to see the furrowed brows on Anna's forehead. Elsa shuts her eyes again and does the same, this time going even further, daringly touching one of Anna's breasts and squeezing just the slightest bit. "Hnn—_Els_!" Anna moans into Elsa's mouth hotly. Elsa pulls back and sucks in a deep breath. Both of them are holding each other as tightly as they can.

"I-I need a minute," Elsa pants with wide eyes.

"Me too, me too." Anna starts laughing, holding the sides of her sister's neck. The laughter is contagious and Elsa chuckles along with her. Elsa leans her forehead against Anna's and they quiet down.

"I love you so much," Elsa breathes. Anna nods her head.

"I love you too."


	5. Running a Kingdom and Getting Squat

"So Els!" Anna swings their connected hands back and forth between them like a young girl. Elsa hums her a song with a loose grin. They watch their feet dig into the Earth as they walk through the grassy and flower riddled path to Arendelle. The gentle breeze of late fall blows their hair around, and Anna gets a huge chunk of her hair in her mouth. "_SPLA-_" Anna huffs frustratedly. "Things like that only happen to me. I swear," Anna talks with squinted eyes. Her bitterness is phoney.

"I don't disagree," Elsa jokes, her hairy flowing perfectly in the wind. "What were you going to say?"

"Uuuh," Anna looks up into the sky, wracking her easily distracted brain around before shooting her hand up. "Got it. I was gonna say, 'I can't wait to be alone with you tonight.'"

"Um?" Elsa trips over herself but evens out again, covering it up by kicking a rock down the trail.

"OH. Hah. Whoops… I meant like… because we saved Arendelle sort of-usually Kristoff would come over. Hah. Not… THAT." Anna blushes and looks everywhere but at Elsa. "That'd be nice too though," she mumbled.

"I-You-That's-Hhhh!" Elsa rubs her brow, her lungs feel deflated, and Anna looks at her totally amused.

"This is something… seeing you all flustered, your Majesty." Elsa groans in response and shoots her sister an annoyed look. "Let's see if I can do it again, hmm?"

"NO."

The second they step into Arendelle, the eerily quiet town unrests them. _Not only did I act with hesitance earlier, but I also failed to ease all of their worries before I left. _Elsa lets go of Anna's hand and distracts herself by adjusting her dress in the same spot four times. _Ugh I'm sure this will go just GREAT. _Then Elsa feels a tapping on the side of her head.

"Hey. I'm gonna guess you're freaking out about what the town people say to you?" Elsa nods, looking straight ahead with a pensive look. They're just a turn away from the castle bridge and Elsa's shoulders are so rigid they may as well shatter if something so much as pokes them. "Elsa," Anna says, pulling her sister into her arms. "If I could kiss you right now I would," she whispers.

"I'd… like that," Elsa huffs, blowing a piece of her loose hair away.

"Arendelle loves you, ya know? One mistake won't make them feel anyless grateful."

**Three Minutes Later**

"No _offense _your Majesty," comes a nasley long nosed man, "But wasn't that just a little _selfish _of you earlier?" Elsa opens her mouth but then another man speaks up.

"Yeah!" He shouts with his wide mouth. "It didn't even seem like you _tried _to do something Queen Els—"

"—Oh give her a break!" Anna cries out, swooping in from someplace Elsa didn't see. Elsa awkwardly wrings her hands together while the pedestrians closest to her give her mixed looks. Everyone settles down at the sound of the Princess's voice and now all eyes are on the two royalty (to Elsa's dismay). "Now WHO saved Arendelle from a permanent winter?" Anna looks around with a raised brow. "Hmm?!" The people look at each other guilty and some mumble, "Queen Elsa." Anna throws her hands up and makes pointed eye contact at someone to her left. "And who, _Mr. Geoffry_, recently repaired your house after the rain storm a few months back?" The long nose man dropped his head and pointed at Elsa. "AND who, _Mrs. Anderson_, recently got all _twenty-two _of your cats neutered so they'd live longer and have less chance of stray cat deaths?"

"The Queen," the old woman answered in her orange cat-hair coated jacket with two people sneezing hysterically next to her.

"I can keep going!"

"No no," Elsa interjects, looking at her toes and awkwardly grinning.

"We're sorry, your Majesty!" Comes a little boy with messy blonde hair and tattered clothes that barely fit him. Anna brings a hand to her mouth and groans at the cuteness.

"Timothy," Anna greets, running her fingers through his hair. "Wait there just a second." She addresses the crowd again and attempts to smooth things over even further with lavish offerings. Elsa's quietly watching, never having the right things to say. _Sometimes it honestly feels like Anna should've been crowned instead of myself. _Elsa watches the crowd respond to the overwhelming empathy Anna always seems to have even in the worst of times. _She's unbelievable, _she thinks as she watches Anna smiling at just about every person making very direct eye contact as long as she can. Elsa then looks down at the boy and leaned in to whisper,

"Your apology is accepted by the way. Even though I've got a feeling you haven't done one thing wrong."

"Well Princess Anna would've apologized too!" His bright eyes are just like Anna's, and Elsa can't focus on anything besides that now. Elsa looks at Anna again and her lips tug upward on one side.

"She would have," Elsa says softly.

"Alright you two," Anna jumps in, rubbing Elsa's back. "Let's go eat something great." Timothy smiles wide and Anna does the same smile right back. Elsa's heart thumps adamantly.

"Can you cook those pepper poppers again?!" Timothy hops up and Anna high fives him.

"Sure can," Anna says, shifting her weight onto one foot.

"You cook?" Elsa asks, and Anna nods confidently.

"I've been learning more and more." _Wow. Now that I think about it, _Elsa thinks as she watches the crowd exit the castle while they look around at everything, _I've heard that Anna often helps the maids clean. I suppose I never thought that maybe she had been doing the cooking as well. _In her daze, Anna lead her and Timothy by hand into the biggest kitchen in the kingdom, stock full of all types of foods and ingredients only the best money could afford. Knowing this, Elsa always pushed for the staff to cook huge meals and send them out to nearly every house at least once a week. Even _if _she knew it wasn't cost efficient and had other officials breath down her neck over it for months now.

"All right Timothy," Anna lifts him onto one of the marble counters with a puff of her cheeks and he kicks his legs happily. "I'm gonna show you step by step just like last time."

"May I help?"

"Uh," Anna smiles at her with her even teeth. "You can help by just looking pretty right now." Elsa rolls her eyes and leans a hip against the counter. As Anna cooks, she lets the boy help her with everything he can, and when he can't lift something, Anna lifts it for him. _It's… charming. I've never gotten the chance to see her so um—'motherly' I suppose. _Then Elsa starts thinking about her mother and a heavy feeling seeps into her shoulders and her arms hang down. Anna was nearly done cooking, but _I don't think I'm in the mood for this anymore. _Elsa puts a hand on her sister's shoulder and whispers.

"I'll be in my study," she says with a hint of sadness she can't shake off.

"Oh. Ok?" Anna tries to turn her head but can't take her eyes off Timothy who she's half holding up to reach the stove top. "Do you still want a snack? I'll bring it to you later."

"Mm. Thanks."

"Bye!" The little boy cries, voice ringing through both girl's ears. Elsa strolls her way up the long staircase, wrist dragging along the railing, and shuts her heavy oak door behind her. _Thunk. _She drops her head against the door and whines. _Can't even fake being happy for a second for her? Let alone the kingdom. _Elsa's eyes water.

**An Hour Later**

_Knock Knock! _

"Hey!" Elsa jerks awake and throws a random piece of paperwork on her desk to pretend she was busy and _totally _not sulking.

"You can come in," Elsa says with a firmness, sitting up straighter and fixing her braid over her shoulder. _Ok calm down, it's just your sister. _

"Oh '_can' _I?" Anna opens the door with a happy-go-lucky grin and a gold-rimmed plate in her hands. "I thought I '_may' _come in?"

"You're funny," Elsa says flatly, and Anna chuckles. Elsa looks down at the paperwork and sighs, picking at the end of her large desk made of beautiful wood she remembers her father building. _I begged him to let me… and he did. Not that I was much help. _She thinks back to holding up what he wanted and using her ice for him to cut each piece of wood on.

"What's wrong?" Anna immediately asks, laying the plate down on the desk and sitting on the arm of Elsa's chair.

"Am I that obvious?" Elsa asks sheepishly. Anna pinches her cold nose and Elsa swats her away.

"I just know you too well." Elsa gets warm and fuzzy, _and this is so childish. _She ignores the question anyway and tries grabbing a popper but Anna grabs the plate and cocks her head at her. "Don't give me that face missy. You don't get _one _bite until you talk to me." Elsa leans back in her chair and drops her head until her chin is touching her clavicle.

"Seeing you with that little boy reminded me of how Mother treated us. I see her in you more and more." Anna hums. "I also have guilt," she mumbled, looking up at Anna's patient eyes. "You can't really have a daughter or a son if you decide to be with me."

"Timothy's an orphan." Elsa tightens her lips. "It's the same thing." _I'm not totally sure about that. Then again, I wouldn't know. _"There are lots of children at that orphanage that Mrs. and Mr. Kiddo own anyhow. We cou—"

"—I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet," Elsa says, clearing her throat. "Now, _may _I try one of—" Anna says nothing with a pensive look on her face, holding the plate up for Elsa who takes one and gently bites down with her back teeth. A white cheese gushes out between the fried exterior and a sweet jelly sticks to her tongue. Anna looks at her expectantly.

….

"It's good."

"Good or great?"

"Better than great," Elsa smiles, trying not to feel anything but happiness. _I just need a distraction. _

"Els, look at me." Elsa does. "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?" Elsa trips up on her words and Anna presses a slim finger to her painted lips. "I know you're gonna say, 'oh no, dear sister, I cannot. I must do my work into the wee hours of the night and sing songs about how sad I am.'" Anna puts a hand to her forehead and dramatically tilts backward.

"I do _not _talk like that," Elsa pouts. "And I'm not sad… I'm perfectly fine."

"Alright. Well I'm not asking. Let's go. Get your pajamas." Anna grabs Elsa by the wrist and jerks her from her chair.

"Ow." Elsa tugs Anna backward and ends up catching her in her arms. _CLUNK. _Elsa holds her own nose that feels like it's about to fall off. "Ugh. You have the hardest head!" Anna rubs the back of her head and laughs awkwardly.

"See you soon," Anna turns and then spins back around whacking Elsa in the face with a braid. Elsa's eyes couldn't get more narrow if she tried. "Hah. I was just gonna take the thingies. Hah." Anna speeds off with the plate of poppers.

….

While she holds her inflamed nose all the way to her own bedroom, she starts getting increasingly nervous. _Wait. I haven't bathed. Should I do that first? Has Anna? Are we supposed to do that together? _Elsa feels herself turning all sorts of red as she combs through her dresser. _Anna without clothes sou—SLAP—_

"OW!" Elsa slapped herself in the nose when she planned on slapping her forehead and shaking the thoughts away. _Oh God. Anna… not wearing clothes is…. _

"Pheeeew," Elsa leans on the dresser and closes her eyes.

She can imagine Anna and how her decently sized breasts would be hanging free below the water and she could tou—

"Ahh," Elsa snaps her eyes open and quickly makes her way out of the room. "I can't. I can't. I can't." She says that the whole way to Anna's seafoam green door. "Ok… maybe I can."

_Knock Knock!_


	6. A Bath Sure Sounds Great, Huh Els?

"Holy crap. Holy CRAP. Holy crap." Anna paces back and forth past the foot of her bed, still in her daytime dress. _Elsa's about to sleep in my bed with me after we k-kissed—why am I stuttering in my own thoughts? Anyway. _"THIS IS CRAZY!" She squeaks and hops like a little bunny all over the room.

_Knock Knock!_ Then that intense, heavy, suffocatingly exciting feeling of total exhilaration comes rushing right back in and splatters all over Anna's face with pale reds and pinks before she skips over to the door and whips it open.

"Okkk," Elsa says with a chuckle, holding her clothes up to her chest.

"Oh get in here!" _SLAM! _As soon as the door closes Elsa looks around and takes three steps to the bathroom before Anna spews, "Oksothistotallyisn'tlikesexualright? LikeIthoughtwemadejokesaboutthatalready. Hahhafunny, right? SoIshouldn'tbeasnervousasIamrightnowshouldIELS?!" Elsa closes her eyes for a second before she opens them again.

"And I thought _I _was the nervous one." Anna slaps Elsa's shoulder and stomps her foot against the floor.

"Stop being mean," Anna whines, dropping her head.

"I'm not. I'll be anything you want me to be, but never mean." Elsa's eyes are downcast and it's obvious she's thinking about earlier today. Anna clears her throat and kisses the side of Elsa's head.

"I don't want you to be what you think _I _want. I want you to be _you_." Elsa looks surprised.

"Why? I'm not anything special."

"Ridiculous," Anna spits. "You are." Elsa purses her lips and shrugs.

….

They just kind of stand awkwardly in the middle of Anna's green colored room on the hard wood for far too much time before Elsa clears her throat loudly.

"Anna; may I try something?" Anna raises a brow and nods. "I want to try being bolder."

"Oh. Good! That sounds good. Yes." Elsa slowly takes Anna's hand. _Geez she's shaking like a leaf, _Anna thinks. Then she realizes she isn't faring much better and she groans in the pit of her neck.

"I know we just started being… whatever we think we are. You know. Romantically entangled." Both of them are blushing, but with how white Elsa is, _yeah. She looks real cute. _"A bath. Do you… want to take one with me? Right now?" Elsa's words sped up by the end and she's not really keeping steady eye contact with Anna, instead flickering to her mouth and hands and eyes. _Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. I can do this. Probably. Maybe. _

"YES." Anna grabs Elsa's upper arms and kisses the tip of her cold nose. "I said that out loud so now I have to. Let's go!" Anna skirts her way across the floor and rushes them both out the door and into the hallway. One of the servants passes by and both sisters look the other way.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all," Elsa comments with a half-grin as they stiffly walk to the washroom. Their backs are straight, close to cracking in two as their feet sink into the cushiony red carpet.

"Hah. I'm anything but subtle so they probably think nothing of itttttt." Anna rolls her eyes at herself. _Stop extending your voweellllssss. STOP! _They get to the door and Anna braces the handle. _Ok. Ok. Ok. This is fine. _She opens it and Elsa steps in first, setting her clothes down.

"I… I'll start the water." Anna nods silently and leans against the door. _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. _"So…"

"So…?" Anna questions with a crooked grin.

"Are we just doing this one at a time, or?" _OK. OK. OK. _

"S-same time." _AGHHH. IF I SAID IT OUT LOUD THAT MEANS I HAVE TO DO IT. _Anna shifts from side to side_. _"Shit, this is terrifying." Elsa literally laughs. A real laugh. Her shoulders shake and she holds a hand over her mouth. Anna watches her like she's standing on her head spinning in circles. _May as well be! _

"I've never been so hysterically nervous in my entire life," Elsa says against her palm and shuts off the steamy water that's halfway filled up the porcelain claw foot tub. The mirror by the door is getting foggy already. "Well. Here we go." Anna stumbles next to Elsa and as soon as she reaches for the buttons on the back of her dress, Elsa's clothes vanish into thin air with a snap of her fingers.

"Nnnnn," Anna bites her tongue and stares directly at her sister's breasts. _They're pretty big. How? Like. How? _Her eyes gaze lowers and she squeaks again, embarrassed and rubbing out her eyes. Elsa covers her own lightly freckled chest and Anna grabs her forearm, prying it away as softly as she can. "Ungh. I think I'm gay. I'm pretty sure this explains so many things right now." Anna's mouth hangs open and Elsa laughs lightly, a blush covering the skin on her chest.

"To be fair; I've kind of known I was for a long time."

"Really?" Elsa nods and turns Anna around, unbuttoning the back of Anna's dress. Elsa pulls it down over Anna's shoulders and stops.

….

"...You ok?" Anna asks, lip twitching for a second.

"Keeping myself in check," Elsa says tightly, eyes shut.

….

"You don't have to," Anna whispers into the thick humid air. Elsa groans in a way Anna's never heard before, and Anna's heart soars. Elsa presses her lips against the top of Anna's back, right on the bump of a spinal vertebrae. It's Anna's turn to groan, and her body feels heavy but light at the same time. Elsa kisses more, slightly harder each time. She starts pulling Anna's dress down quicker and holds it for her to step out of. As soon as she does, Anna hurries to tear off her undergarments and holds them against her chest.

"If I don't have to hold back," Elsa strokes Anna's face as softly as she can. "You shouldn't either." Anna nods and bites her lip. "Mm, that looks so…" Elsa's eyes flutter. "I won't look down yet, ok?" Elsa stares into Anna's eyes even though Anna sees the temptation to do just the opposite in her sister's rapidly blinking eyes. Anna gives a small nod and uses Elsa's shoulder to steady herself while she jumps into the tub, scooting forward nearest to the faucet. Elsa smirks, seeing that Anna wants to be the smaller spoon. Anna looks down at her body and picks at the side of the tub.

"Elsa… I don't think I look very attractive for—"

"—Don't say it." Elsa uses her regal voice and Anna knows she means business. Elsa gets in behind Anna on her knees and hugs her chest to Anna's back. She breathes softly against Anna's ear. "I haven't really looked, but I know you're gorgeous." Anna leans back, covering her chest with one arm and keeping her legs tightly together. The tub fits the two of them perfectly as long as they're snug. "Your body feels spectacular to say the least."

"You're way more confident than I ever thought you'd be in this situation," Anna says and turns her head to face Elsa. Elsa's giving her such a sweet concerned look that Anna literally starts getting teary eyed. That makes Elsa look even more gentle and Anna gets even _MORE _teary.

"Because I've wanted you like this for so long." Anna's eyes get wide. "I've loved you like this as soon as I was capable. There's no one but you Anna. It didn't matter who I talked to, I always came back to wanting you. I always will. The fact that I almost lost you last year—" Elsa shakes her head fervently and her jaw tenses. "I can't. I can't imagine it. And all that time before when I didn't let you in..." Elsa looks so honestly pained, and it hurts Anna just as much. She turns her body and presses herself between Elsa's legs. "Nn," Elsa holds her tongue, looking down at Anna's breasts. _It feels so good to know she wants me like THAT too. _

"I know you're sorry," Anna speaks barely loud enough to hear, leaning her forehead against her sister's. "I just wanna forget about that." She feels Elsa nod in agreement, and when she does, their lips pass over each others. Anna pulls her hands away from the sides of the tub and at a snail's pace; she drops her hands under the water and holds her sister's curvy waist. She feels so stiff yet bone shakingly nervous that she starts laughing like Elsa did earlier.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way before, Anna." Anna stops and looks at Elsa, pulling her head back so her eyes can focus again. "I feel _so _much at once it's unbelievable." _Her eyes are so intense and blue and wide right now. I don't even think I've seen her look this way except maybe—Oh. _Anna sucks her own tongue.

"You looked this way once before." Elsa doesn't catch on. "When you saved me." _I remember it perfectly. I was frozen but I could hear her sobbing—What a nightmare. I've never seen so much guilt on someone's face. _Elsa's head drops. She finally wraps her arms around Anna and kisses her hard on the lips. At first it was chaste and then Elsa starts kissing more passionately, touching their tongues together and sucking Anna's lips a little rougher. _And geeeeez she catches onto kissing quickly. I'm starting to wonder how fast she'll catch onto OTHER THINGS. Hah. Oh God, stop me now. _

"I wish I could have done this to you then," Elsa whines between kisses. _Unghhh. Or don't! Don't sounds good right now. _Anna feels her body ache and she drags herself closer to her sister, kissing her hard one last time on the mouth. Maybe I should stop. Maybe _I don't want this to go any further yet. ...I'm not ready. Not with how Kristoff is feeling and how vulnerable Elsa seems to be right now. It would be wrong; even if I want it more than anything. _Anna's hands were trembling against Elsa's cold face and she bit her lip hard before Elsa bit it for her.

"Mmf, Elsssss," Anna cries, gripping Elsa's hair that's tied up so it won't touch the water. Elsa grins at her with a cockiness not well acquainted with Elsa's beautifully neutral face.

"Ok. I'll stop?"

"...I think that'd be good," Anna responds sadly. Elsa smiles at her and pets her sister's thighs near the knees.

"No worries," Elsa says, voice vibrating against Anna's shoulder while enjoying the warmth of Anna and the water for a few quiet minutes. They take turns using the soap and starts cleaning themselves off individually. It's so hard to ignore the fact that they're both naked, and while Anna washes her chest off, she tries imagining what Elsa's hands would feel like doing the same thing. It gets her body feeling weak enough to collapse. Then a certain string of words linger on her lips, and in her mind she repeatedly tells herself not to go there… but knowing her, of course it slips out just like the honey soap bar in between her palms.

"Can you do this for me?" Her body freezes. _WHY DID I LET MYSELF SAY THAT?! STUPID-IDIOT- _

"I'd love to," Elsa responded, her voice even. Elsa reaches into the soapy water and searches for the bar of soap which (of course) landed between Anna's slim thighs. They both chuckle nervously and Elsa raises the bar up to Anna's stomach, lathering her skin. Anna watches Elsa's throat bob as she swallows her anxiousness before she drops the soap into it's dish and wets her hands. She smiles at Anna before she raises her hands up to her stomach, washing off the soap. Anna's tongue flicks her bottom lip and she watches Elsa's face as she stares at her hands on Anna's toned body. "Mmm," Elsa hums.

"Mmm good?" Elsa looks up at her, her hands sliding down to Anna's waist.

"Yes. Very much so." Elsa's eyes drop down to Anna's breasts and she looks slightly more red in the face than before. Anna grins but that grin dissipates when her eyes drop down to Elsa's breasts. "May I… t-touch?" Elsa's head was still tilted down, but she looked up at Anna through her thick lashes.

"Seriously?" Anna's voice deepens and she puts a hand against the damp skin of her chest. "You really want to touch me? I'm so," Anna sticks her tongue out at the wall and Elsa takes her jaw and turns her sister's head.

"Enough of that," Elsa says sternly, thumb butting Anna's lower lip. "Do you think I'm exaggerating when I tell you you're gorgeous?" Anna doesn't answer and Elsa gives her a sad look. She keeps her hand on Anna's chin and takes her other hand, water sloshing between them, and holds the back of Anna's neck, moving closer in. "You've always been absolutely breathtaking to me in every way, your looks being near the top." Elsa's minty breath fills Anna's nose while her words fill her ears and chug right along down to her heart that's puffing up with love. "I mean it." Anna leans forward and kisses Elsa, letting it last for a minute, just pressing her closed lips to Elsa's again and again.

They both checked in on all the servants and said goodnight before quietly blowing out all the candles and tucking themselves under Anna's sheets.

"The ice bricks were a good idea, Elsa."

"Mm. Thank you. I figured it'd be a quick fix. Cost efficient too. King whatever from the Western Plains has been quite insistent on cutting down our costs here in Arendelle." Elsa lays on her back with her hands crossed on her stomach under the thin covers. It's fairly warm out for how late into Fall it is.

"Oh I remember hearing you argue with him at the meeting on Monday." Anna fixes a piece of Elsa's long loose hair that was about to hit her eye. "Seems like a tool." Elsa hums and rubs Anna's arm that's not holding her head up which is draped over Elsa's ribs.

"Good job on last week's work by the way. I was quite pleased with the appeal you wrote to Prince Bishop. Well done." Anna shrugs and smiles into the air that smells so much like Elsa. _I could really get used to this. _

"Thanks, sis." Anna leans down and kisses Elsa's reddish chin. The light from outside barely shines through the heavy blinds next to Anna's bed that she used to draw from all the time. It had a perfect view of a bridge that led to the West where a huge river littered with rocks and trees are. _Gosh, I'd draw that for hours over and over. _

"Have I showed you much of my art, Els?" Elsa's eyes were just getting heavier, but they snap opened immediately when Anna spoke. "Oh sorry, I'll show you tomorrow." Elsa sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"No I'll look now." Anna chuckled and kissed her sister's shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Elsa scrunches up her nose and Anna kisses her again. "We have all the time in the world you know?"

"I… I suppose that's true." Elsa looks down at the sheets and rubs her feet together out of habbit.

"It _is _true." Elsa nods and scratches her jaw. "What are you thinking about?" Elsa looks over at her with worried blue eyes, not covered in eyeshadow and mascara like usual. _And I can't help but think she looks somehow even better. _"You can say it." Anna hugs her sister whose arms can't quite hug her back with how they're side to side and Anna's trapping her arms at her sides.

"I have a lot of worries," Elsa says with a grit to her voice. The room has gotten darker with only pale blues and purples coming in from outside and lighting up the shadows on their faces. "One being that maybe you won't really leave Kristoff for me," Elsa mumbles with a husk to her voice. She picks at the sheets and sniffs.

"It's already sort of over," Anna says melancholily. Anna tries to keep the defensiveness out of her voice when she says, "He kinda guessed after you _ran _off." Anna chokes on that word. Ran, _just like always. _Anna pulls her arm off of Elsa's stomach and her sister shifts away with some of the most emotionally blank eyes Anna's ever seen. Agitation builds up quickly in Anna and she sits up quickly with a heavy drop of her hand on the space between them. "_What? _What now?" _I KNOW I'm being harsh I just hate how she acts sometimes. It's been so long since the locked doors and the frozen heart and ALL of that. Why can't she just be different already?! _

….

Elsa gets up slowly and turns her head towards the bedroom door past the foot of the bed and left. Elsa's lips wrinkle and Anna knows what she's thinking already.

"Fine. Go." Anna lets out an exhausted exhale and holds her head in her hand. "Just forget it. I thought you were different now but maybe you really aren't."

"Tch," Elsa turns her body completely away and flings her legs over the side of the bed. "Do you know how hard it is to break a habit you had for ten-plus years, Anna?"

"No. I've never chosen to close myself off so completel—"

"—You know wh—"

"—I DON'T _CARE _WHY, ELSA!"

….

"Fine." Elsa gets up, never looking back at Anna. She puts her silky robe on and crosses her arms over her chest. "If you can't forgive me for something I've worked so hard to overcome, then you don't understand me at all." _SLAM! _

…_._

…_._

"_Fuck!_" Anna cries into her palm. She jumps out of bed and sprints out into the hallway, the door crashing into the wall and _probably _leaving a dent from the handle. Elsa got halfway down the hallway, not even turning to acknowledge her sister, only looking forward. "That was wrong of me, I'm _so _sorry. I dunno why I acted like that," Anna tugged at the hair by her temple nervously. _Oh God she's so not listening. Say something right. _"Els, please don't let me ruin the night. I'm _sorry _I don't know what came over me I—"

"—That's how you really felt." Elsa had been walking them closer and closer to her room, finally reaching it and grabbing the door handle. She opens it and Anna jumps in between her and the door, holding her hand over the knob and over Elsa's hand as well. "Please move," Elsa says tightly. She pushes the door a little and Anna pulls it shut.

"Els, _please _don't let me ruin the night—_SNIFF. _I didn't mean what I said—_SNIFF. _Please just kiss me and make it better Els, _PLEASE._" Elsa's not giving her the slightest bit of sympathy and Anna starts _really_ crying, using one shaky hand to wipe tears while she holds the handle that's getting incredibly cold. _No that's Els. Elsa using her powers AGAINST me? _Elsa hasn't looked at her once, and it's so clear she blocking her out. "Elsa how can you ju—_HICK—_ignore this right now? Why are you shutting yourself out again?! _HICK_!" Anna yelps and lets go of the knob. A sharp burning pain lit up the palm of her hand. Elsa had lowered the temperature so much that it almost felt like frostbite. SLAM! _No no no no no! _Anna banged a fist against the door and then her forehead. "This can't be happening Elsa." Anna fell to her knees.

….

"You suck sometimes," Anna sniffed as she cried.


	7. Oh Lovely, I've Ruined Things Again

Elsa was miserable. She paced her bedroom all night tumbling over her rapid thoughts until her feet ached and her eyes burned and dried up. It was six AM when she finally fell asleep into a numb peacefulness that was disrupted by an even worse nightmare than usual. _One where I couldn't save Anna from the cold. _She woke up on top of her sheets, sweating profusely until she pushed herself off at eight AM and slammed her fist against her wobbly bedside table littered with foreign letters that she has to respond to by tonight.

"Ugh," Elsa rubs at her pounding head with one icy fingertip before chucking her sleepwear off and making up a dress to put on with her powers.

_Ok. Pretend nothing happened. If you see Anna, just say hi. That's all you need to say. _Elsa breathed in, feeling a spike of pain in her lungs that she promptly ignores, and walks out into the hall. She keeps her head high even though it hurts her sore neck, and waves politely to each of her staff before ducking into her study, skipping the awkwardness of breakfast with Anna. Just the name makes her heart hurt. And she has a sneaking suspicion Anna hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. And not because she's tired, but because she's so emotionally hurt by Elsa's actions she physically couldn't get up. _Ignore it. Just ignore it. _Elsa holds her head with one hand, an elbow on the desk, and gets to her work.

It's six PM, _somehow_. Elsa was surprised when one of their chefs came into the study silently and threw his thumb behind his back to signal that dinner was done. Elsa nodded and thanked him, putting her signature on all the things that needed it before looking in the oval mirror closest to the door.

"Ok. Just hear her out. It wasn't just her fault. If worst comes to worst, just leave." Elsa cringes at herself. _Leaving wouldn't fix anything, _the rational part of Elsa cries out. _It's not just her fault and you know that. You know it hurts her when you walk away and you sti—_ Elsa pushes herself away from the mirror and is concerned when she stumbles into the dining room with no sister in sight.

"Princess Anna asked us to bring her dinner upstairs tonight. She hasn't left her room all day in fact," said a heavier blonde woman with her hair tied up.

"I see," Elsa says quietly, worry wrinkling her brow as she thoughtlessly brings her fork up to her mouth. She only eats half her plate before she idly sets it down by the sink.

"Oh, I could have taken this, you—"

"—It's ok. I have a lot on my mind anyhow." Elsa nodded her thanks and started walking up the countless red carpeted steps to the top floor. She stops at her room and looks further down the hall. Her feet sink into the fuzzy carpet and it's like quicksand. She tries to struggle her way out of the spot she's standing on but her feet won't move. The strain on her foot aches and she feels her neck pinch.

_I ruined it. I think I ruined what we had started. _Elsa's shoulders slouch. _I need help. _Elsa stares at the floor with watery eyes. _I bet Kristoff would have known what to do at a time like this. _Elsa's head snaps upward and her feet start moving without thought. _Is this really right? I shouldn't be bothering him; he's probably hurting if he really DOES know about Anna and I. _Elsa uses her ice to slide down the spiral staircase and she throws her wool jacket over her dress. A maid looks at her very confused but Elsa just says, "I'm going to get some advice," and sprints her way through the castle gates.

There aren't many people out, but those who are are looking at her with very mixed faces. She waves shyly and some people wave back. She nearly skids on her heel in front of Sven's large shed and _KNOCK knock! _Elsa starts feeling a burning on the back of her neck and she scratches it until it hurts even more. The door opens just as she looked down.

"Elsa? I mean Queen Elsa, hah. H-how's it uh, goinnnn'?" Elsa shrugs and Kristoff immediately grabs her shoulder. "OH GOD, IS ANNA OK?!" Elsa loosens herself from his grip and scratches her jaw.

"I may have upset her greatly," Elsa starts quietly. Sven peaks his head over Kristoff's shoulder and wags his tongue at Elsa. "Hi Sven…. She may or may not be ignoring me." Elsa talks with a sad smile and crosses her arms over her midsection. "I was looking for advice." Kristoff and Sven exchange glances before exiting the shed and closing the door.

"I can try," he says softly. Elsa smiles at him and they walk quietly until they're alone in the center of town sitting on the ledge of the small concrete fountain with little bursts of recycled water. They sit far apart, looking in opposite directions until Sven nudges Kristoff to move closer by shoving him over bump by bump to Elsa.

"I wanna know this first," Kristoff coughs and rubs at his sore butt. "I won't think of you any differently, I promise." Elsa shifts in her spot and looks at him nervously. "I always kinda knew Anna loved you more than me." Elsa widens her eyes. "But does that mean you and her share the same _kind _of love?" Elsa covers up her chest with an arm and switches which legs she's crossing. "Elsa, if you can't say it then—"

"—I do love her back. In the same… way."

"Then _act _like it." Elsa looks at him incredulously. "You heard me," he says with feigned confidence, lifting up his broad chin. "I always knew this would happen. That she'd realize you were the one and not me. But at least _I _showed her my love. What have _you_ been doing?" Elsa opens her mouth and furrows her brows. _I want to tell him he's wrong. I ALMOST feel… angry. But it's not him I'm angry at. It's me. _

"You're right." Elsa and Kristoff breathe out almost the same breath and relax their backs.

"Sorry to be mean," Kristoff mutters, rubbing his hand over Sven's seated form.

"I needed it."

….

"I shut her out again." Kristoff groans in response. "I know," Elsa says to her feet.

"If I know Anna, the way to her heart is food" Kristoff chuckles. In unison, the two of them say,

"Dark chocolate strawberries and ice cream cake." They both stood up and smiled at each other before rushing off to the bakery.

"Crap. It's closed!" Kristoff barks, staring up at the sloppily painted wooden CLOSED sign. Sven rubs his head under Elsa's hand and she pets his ears.

"Your Majesty!" Comes the voice of a little boy.

"Timothy?" He waves happily from a few feet away while struggling to carry a box of flour.

"Hang on," Elsa and Kristoff both reach for the flour.

"I got it," Kristoff says proudly.

"Thanks!" The boy says. "Were you guys tryna get inta the store?"

"For my sister."

"Princess Anna?!" Timothy looks behind him. "Hang on." He runs off into the three floor orphanage and Kristoff looks around.

"Where am I supposed to put this thing?" Elsa and Sven shrug at each other. Three minutes later, the orphanage caretaker comes down with Timothy in the lead who has a key in his slippery hand.

"Mrs. Kiddo's gonna make you whatever you need."

"Oh please don't put yourself out," Elsa starts.

"Of course this isn't that your Majesty." The woman opens the door and Timothy rushes inside to light up each candle, his fingers gripping each match with nervous precision.

"Princess Anna just likes her ice cream cake and chocolate strawberries," Kristoff says happily, putting down the flour finally. The store is small but it's Anna's favorite one in town. Apparently the cake was already made and the strawberries only took a little longer. Elsa said her thanks about a dozen times and Kristoff couldn't stop smiling at the back of her head. Elsa pulled Timothy to the side and asked,

"Is there anything you would like? I can try my hardest to get it for you." Timothy looked up and shimmied side to side.

"I just want Princess Anna to be happy. She already makes sure all of us at orphanage are taken care of. She stops in like weekly, too." Elsa hums. _Wow. I knew she went around town often, but not to such specific places. _Elsa rubs her forehead. _I really need to get to know Anna better. I'm lacking basic knowledge. _"She only ever talks about you, ya know?" Elsa snaps back to attention. "You're her favorite thing—er, person." Elsa feels her heart constrict and she rubs her hands together before pulling them apart and an ice slinky hangs low between her and the boy. He smiles wide and she places it in his small hand.

"Thank you for watching after Anna for me," Elsa says with a true smile. He blinks at her and his ears pinken before he nods. "Let's go, Kristoff. Anna has a lot to hear from me." Sven nudges his head against Elsa's waist and she pets him again, never dropping her smile. Kristoff walks behind her after saying his goodbyes to the boy and stuffs his hands in his pocket with his head down.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," he mentions, kicking a rock out of the way. The sky is pitch black and the land is covered in warm yellow candle light.

"Oh?" Elsa runs a thumb over her lip.

"Only cuz of Anna." Elsa doesn't comment, seeing a group of pedestrians walking toward them. "Guess that makes sense. You're the only one who makes her smile like she does." Elsa lifts a finger to her weary mouth and Kristoff shrugs. "Let 'em hear it. They're gonna figure it out at some point. Right?" The people wave and greet the Queen with bows and cheers. "What are you gonna tell them?" Elsa tenses up.

_I don't know. _It starts to drown out the small happiness she allowed herself to feel and it just gets to be so much weighing on her mind just like always. It goes from her recurring nightmare, to the looks on people's faces when they see women touching in any sort of way, on top of so many other things. Intimacy was never something Elsa was comfortable with. She mentally lassos her thoughts together and wrestles them into her control. _Stop. Relax. Don't block the feeling out again. _

"I do not know," Elsa says simply. "But anything is worth it if it's for her."

….

They get to the front gate of the castle and Elsa pets Sven before nodding to Kristoff and picking the desserts off Sven's back.

"Elsa," Kristoff calls out, "Good luck. _I'm_ happy to see _you_ happy."

"Thank you." The gate closes.

….

When Elsa shrugs off her long jacket and picks up the deserts again, avoiding the help of a maid, she hums a tune her mother had stamped into her mind by the age of four. _You'd think the comfort of my Mother would be the opposite of what I'd like in this situation. I guess I don't know even know MYSELF very well._ Elsa sighs as she once again walks her way up the long steps. She grips the small six-inch cake in her hands, keeping her powers going to keep everything chilled. She finally makes it to Anna's door, raising up a hesitant hand that stays stock still.

…..

…..

_Phewwww. _

_Knock. Knock. _

She hears faint footsteps and she sees a small shadow under the door before a tiny voice from the other side says,

"Els?"

"Yes, I brought you something." _This is such a strange feeling, being on the other side of the door. It feels lonely and the door's quite tall. I feel small. I feel awful really. And I did this to Anna for years. _Elsa laughs, self-deprecating herself under her breath.

"I… don't need anything. Thanks anyway." The shadow starts to move away and Elsa shouts,

"Wait!" Her heart rate picks up and it beats in her ears. "I _really _must speak with you. Please." Elsa doesn't see the shadow move and she closes her eyes in defeat. _Do I need to beg? I will. Do I need to use my ice to knock this door down? I will. _The creak of the door makes her twitch, and she sighs in relief when a hesitant and disgruntled Anna peaks at her through the crack of the door.

"Is that ice cream cake?"

"And chocolate covered strawberries." Anna purses her lips and kicks the door open with one toe. "Thank God," Elsa exhales. Before she even gets through the doorway, Elsa kisses Anna hard on the mouth and her sister makes a nervous noise, eyes behind Elsa's head. "I don't care right now. We'll have to tell them someday, won't we?" Anna blinks hard.

"Does that mean you're acknowledging that we're together?" Elsa nods firmly and smiles without showing her teeth. Anna closes the door with a glint in her eye, grabbing the two boxes from Elsa's hands. "Does this also mean I get to eat this cake off of you?"

….

"I _mean_..." Elsa stares at the floor with skin as red as a fire hydrant. Anna laughs and nudges her sister in the ribs with her bony elbow.

"Then make yourself useful and make us plates and forks." Elsa does what she's told and makes two extravagant plates, dips and curves around the rims, serving her sister a huge piece that Anna shoves down her throat within seconds. "MMFsoGffd." Elsa cringes and politely chews the smallest bite possible. Elsa was about to bite down on another small piece, but Anna shoves a huge chunk into Elsa's face, nearly bumping her chin.

"No."

"Yessss," Anna chuckles. Elsa's lips pout which makes Anna laugh harder. Elsa narrows her eyes and opens her mouth as wide as she can, feeling the stretch of her skin, and immediately being treated to the most obnoxious forkful of ice cream cake ever. "I didn't think you'd actually do it. Whipped." Elsa presses a freezing cold finger to the warm side of Anna's neck. "Yah!" her shoulders reach up to her ears and she laughs like a little kid.

"This almost makes me feel like nothing happened," Elsa mutters with a fading smile. Anna grits her teeth and stares into the fireplace they're sitting in front of. This tense feeling is honestly a lot like it was during Christmas night. Elsa had never been able to let her guard down completely. Right now however, she's going to have to try. "I've been pushing you and everyone else away for so long. It just happens without thought. I know I shut down, I know I'm not always easy to get along with, and I know I don't always treat you like I should." Elsa breathes in, staring at Anna who's eating and looking at a random spot on the wall. "_Anna_. I know it will take more than words to make you believe me. And I know I've already had a year of chances to prove that I'm different, but starting right now, can we just restart this?" Anna's head leans to the side and she looks peeved in a way Elsa can't quite understand. "I want to be with you. I really, truly do. I've loved you for so long, you have _no _idea."

Elsa rubs her forehead and looks down at her legs that are crossed elegantly over each other. "If I could marry you, I would, you know? If I could somehow defy all laws, I'd give you dozens of children just like I know you want. Anna I would give up _all _of me, and _all _of Arendelle for you." Elsa's words are raspy and she starts speaking faster. "I've dreamed about having you, and loving you, and making love to you for as long as I knew what those things were, and I've never stopped. I always knew what kept me back was myself and here I am in my twenties, STILL holding myself back." Elsa closes her fist and jerks it forward into the air. "Ridiculous. I'm done!" Elsa looks up at Anna who's got eyes as wide as the moon and declares, "Anna. I want you. And I have to have you. No matter what."

….

"...You're so hot when you rant at me," Anna says, half smiling, half gaping. Elsa sighs for ten seconds straight and Anna chuckles before taking their plates and setting them down on the floor next to their feet. Anna forces herself onto Elsa's small lap, holding half of her weight on her back foot, and kisses Elsa as softly as she can. Her hands are warming up the sides of Elsa's cold face, and Elsa's hands are pushing Anna's pajama shirt up her back that she knows Anna's been in since yesterday night. Elsa runs her hands over Anna's spine, and her sister just about purrs into her mouth. Between increasingly passionate kisses, Anna murmurs, "I've wanted you since I was fourteen, you know that?"

"I-mm-didn't." Anna sucks Elsa's tongue and slides her hands from Elsa's face to her breasts. They both feel hot in the face already.

"I was so mad at you yesterday." Anna bites Elsa's lip and lets it go with a pop. "But then I thought about how much I _freaking _love you and it faded shamefully fast." Anna bites the underside of Elsa's jaw and rubs the spot with her tongue. Both their bodies shuffle closer. Elsa takes a shaky breath and tips her head to one side, holding Anna's waist and squeezing on her protruding hip bones. Anna presses her lips against Elsa's jaw again. "Ungh, Els you're so sexy." Elsa shivers and shakes her head.

"You're better in every single way." Anna silences Elsa with a hard kiss that leaves Elsa needily hugging Anna against her.

"Elsa. I want you to promise me something." Elsa nods against her hair. "I know we'll have our fights, I know we won't always be happy. But don't walk away from me again. I literally can't take it." Without a thought, Elsa breathes back in reply.

"I won't. I promise. I'll always come to you, and I hope you know-"

"-That I can come to you? I know." Elsa hugs her harder.

"I feel so good when I'm with you," Elsa says quietly, her breath cool against Anna's sensitive skin. Anna's whole body reacts and she squirms in Elsa's lap, both of them acknowledging the amount of heat Anna's radiating between her thighs by grinding slightly into each other.

"Shit," Anna wheezes, gripping Elsa's breasts and squeezing. Elsa sucks in a sharp breath and Anna tries kissing Elsa again, but her sister turns her head, face completely flushed.

"Don't you want to wait?" Elsa asks, tongue nearly falling out of her mouth. Anna looks down at her hands covering Elsa's chest and presses her knee between Elsa's burning hot center and moans so loudly and miserably that Elsa's whole body feels all the weight of the world at once. She nearly falls backward off the two seater, but Anna holds her up by her ribs, licking and sucking at Elsa's neck dangerously hard. "H-hang on. Y-can't leave m-marks." Elsa can't keep her eyes open, intoxicated by the lips of her sister that she's having so many racy thoughts about.

"I'm going to anyway," Anna groans. Elsa knows she should be fighting this but she just can't. Every inch of her body gravitates toward Anna and she rubs herself against Anna's bony knee unabashedly. "That's so hot. _You're _so hot." Anna bites down hard on Elsa's earlobe which makes Elsa turn her face toward her again. "Tell me if this is too much. But I wanna know if you ever thought about me while you c-came before." Elsa swallows and closes her eyes before nodding her head yes. Anna literally growls against her sister's cheek. Elsa pushes Anna's shirt up her back, not feeling a bodice or anything underneath, and Anna leans backward, looking directly into her eyes when Elsa goes the extra step of taking it off for her. Anna doesn't cover herself, and Elsa just stares with her mouth opening and closing, both of their chests heaving.

"You look…" Elsa stumbles over her words and Anna smiles at her delicately besides how obvious it is that she wants to tear Elsa apart with her teeth. She looks at Anna's stiffening pink peaks and gracefully takes one in her mouth.

"_Hh-NNNH! _Oh God! I didn't-think you'd-that-amazing." Elsa sucks tenderly until Anna puts a hand on the back of her neck and presses her mouth against her harder. She swirls her tongue around the bud in her mouth and it honestly tastes sweet to her. Elsa's hand goes up and pinches the nipple not covered by her mouth. Seemingly wanting to experiment, Elsa takes her mouth off and blows cold air, making her sister shiver. She leans back in a bites gently. "Fuuuc-_nnng_." She can't get enough. Elsa's overwhelmed by the loud breaths Anna is letting her hear, and feels herself start to melt. It's almost scary, seeing what an effect she has on her sister. It's better than she ever imagined and now she knows there's no hope for her to stop where this is going, let alone their relationship. She's wanted it for so long and now she's looking her desire in the face. She blows out a cold breath through her nose that bounces off of the skin on Anna's chest, and drops the hand playing with a nipple between her sister's quivering legs. "_Yesss, _please Els. PLEASE. I want you _so _badly I can't tak-" Elsa lets go of her breast and bumps their noses together, stopping Anna's whines. They breathe hard against each other's mouths.

"Don't beg me," Elsa whispers, letting herself kiss Anna deeply. Elsa's thumb rubs over Anna's clitoris and Anna drops her head back. Her sister's slickness is coming through her pajama bottoms and Elsa might combust into a snowy pile of nothing. "I used to imagine doing this to you every night." Anna groans and grips Elsa's shoulders tightly. "I thought about licking all of you up with my mouth just as often."

"You're _killing _me," Anna cries against Elsa's forehead. Elsa presses against her clit harder and kisses the bulbous cartilage on her sister's neck.

"I'd imagine kissing you on top of my desk while I was working. I thought about how you'd look when you bathed." Elsa puts her mouth against her sister's ear and whispers, "My favorite thing was thinking about how you'd sound for me when you finished on my fingers." Anna moaned so loud they're both sure the servants heard it. Anna grabs both sides of Elsa's face and shoves her air-dried tongue into her sister's mouth. Elsa shifts Anna's hips upward and tugs her pants and underwear down just slightly, quickly stuffing her hand between her sister's legs and they both make pained cries.

"Fuck me," Anna pants into her sister's open mouth. "Right now."


	8. Mmm, Too Perfect Els

Anna's legs are already wrapped around her sister's waist as Elsa presses Anna's back against the bed, holding Anna's neck until it rests against a gooshy pillow. Anna's clothes are lost somewhere in the darkness of the room while Elsa's are somehow intact. Anna tugs at the skirt of Elsa's dress and Elsa grins shyly before melting her dress away, the sparkles of ice are floating upward before dissipating into thin air.

"That's never _not _impressive," Anna says, using her legs to push Elsa up and closer to her mouth.

"And I'm never _not _impressed with how shamelessly wanting you can be." Anna tsks and kisses Elsa's forehead, tangling her fingers in Elsa's braid and undoing it gently.

"As if _you _don't want it just as badly." Elsa sighs and Anna smirks in her small victory. _Eh. I guess we're both kinda winning right now aren't we? _Elsa's on her forearms above Anna and she grinds down hard with her full hips. Anna's head rocks deeper back into the pillow, the feathers blocking her hearing as if she's underwater. _Oh God. Yeah we are. _

Elsa breaths in, holding herself up on her palms now so she can look down at Anna's face which has so many different emotions passing over it that Elsa's lost count. Anna brings a hand up to her sister's face, running her thumb over Elsa's glossy lips again and again. The desperate ache for Elsa to devour her has settled below the surface for now. She keeps her legs locked at the ankle around Elsa's back, and even knowing very little about sex, Anna feels this to be the most natural. Especially for them. She's to be taken care of by Elsa, who is indeed a dominator when forced to be. They balance each other out perfectly, just like always.

"I'm not exactly sure what to do next," Elsa mumbles, looking at her own hand next to Anna's head, fingers between Anna's loose red hair that's splayed out over the blankets and pillows.

"You know exactly what to do," Anna states, rolling her hips up into a tense Elsa. She doesn't respond to it like Anna expects, instead biting her lip and nodding yes.

"I don't know where to start," Elsa says, keeping her head turned but looking at Anna from the corner of her eyes. At the spot just below Elsa's navel, she feels the overwhelming wetness between Anna's legs rub against her skin until it's slick like a blade on ice. She tenses her arms and upper back, using her strength for as long as she can to rub herself against her sister. Anna bites her tongue, stifling a moan. Elsa pressed their foreheads together and they both shut their eyes. Elsa's hard stomach feels perfect against Anna's already enlarged clitoris that's begging for as much friction as possible. She starts meeting with Elsa's hard but slow movements and feels her chest start to swell.

"Nn-I should tell you u-um. R-rubbing is the um, only way I kn-know how to—_mmm_—orgasm." Elsa slows down and Anna bucks up uncontrollably. Elsa and her look at each other with equal intensity.

"Do you know if you can finish more than once?" Anna chuckles under her breath. _What a statement. Never thought I'd hear something like that come out of her in my life. _

"I usually just… just one." Elsa nods at her words and looks off to the side again before coyly bumping Anna's button nose with her matching one.

"May we try more?" Anna nods yes with wide eyes and her sister immediately gets to rubbing against her again. Anna moans between gritted teeth and Elsa looks so turned on above her, eyebrows tightly knit and eyes half lidded that Anna's stomach drops before bouncing back up. Elsa's elegantly colored and wonderfully thick long hair dangles over both sides of her face, and Anna knows this is such a treat to be seeing.

"It's so good to know no one else has ever seen this," Anna says out loud, almost embarrassed at the words until Elsa eases her mind by saying,

"I was thinking that same thing." Anna and her smile so brightly at each other it rivals the dimming fireplace flame. Elsa's just so patient with how she moves, knowing exactly when to slow down and delay Anna's release exactly when she would have wanted it.

"It almost feels like you've done this before," Anna breathes lightly, lips touching Elsa's. Elsa presses down against her hard, spreading her slickness and making her breath hitch in her throat. She whines loudly against Elsa's cheek and Elsa starts moving slightly faster, the bed creaking modestly against the old floors.

"Only in my dreams," Elsa laughs against Anna's honey scented neck. She pepper's that neck with kisses while she slurs, "I've wanted this my whole life; just seeing you under me is…" Elsa hums and shakes her head. "Let's just say I'm excited to make you mine." Anna almost squeals. She snakes a hand under the small of Anna's back and lifts her sister slightly into the thrust of her hips, and Anna accidentally scratches down Elsa's side harder than she'd thought. Elsa hisses and her breasts vibrate against Anna's.

"S-sorry! I got carried away," Anna skittishly says, immediately shifting into a moan again. Elsa doesn't respond with words, only using her body now to tell her sister how much she's enjoying it anyway. She moves as fast and hard as she can against Anna's hips until Anna's back arcs and her hard nipples are poking the skin of Elsa's chest. It's building up quicker than it ever has when she was alone. There's some sort of beat between her legs that pulsates consistently, and it's getting faster. There's a flash of light behind Anna's eyelids and she feels a hand behind her head pressing her open and uncontrollable mouth against a freezing cold shoulder. Anna's body trembles from the pressure of her orgasm she's still feeling the repercussions of, and her throat already feels raw. She looks at her sister whose lips are moving but she can't hear the words until she shakes her head and sits up slightly.

"Oh my God," Anna says with an unfamiliar husk in her voice. Elsa smiles at her and peels herself out of Anna's hold, sitting beside Anna with her knees to her chest. "Words. Did you say some to me?" Elsa nods and sniffs a laugh.

"I said, 'you might have woken up the whole castle,' sweetheart." Anna covers her mouth and worriedly looks at the door. "Don't think about it." Anna's body falls onto its side, a heaviness overtaking it. Elsa lays down as well, her arm tucked under her head and a smile still on her face.

"You look so beautiful when you smile," Anna sniffs. "Not that you aren't ALWAYS beautiful, hah." Elsa shakes her head in humor and flicks a finger at Anna's navel.

"I know what you meant, silly." Anna's body has never felt so relaxed in her life. She's soaking in satisfaction in all sorts of ways she never figured she would.

"I love you," Anna says.

"Love you too." Elsa runs her hand over Anna's side, up and down, making Anna's body cool down with her touch. "Do you want to go to bed, Anna?"

"No no no! I want to do you still." Elsa's nose wrinkles slightly and she gets up on one arm.

"How about I try something out on _you _for now?"

"Well… what about you though?" Anna's voice sounds worried, and she touches her sister's soft knee.

"Another time."

"Oh…." Anna's eyes drop down to her feet but Elsa lifts her chin up, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I want you just as badly; I just can't lie still tonight finally knowing I can make love to you all I want." Anna's body shivers and Elsa smirks smuggly. Anna rolls her eyes and kisses her sister deeply to shut her up. Her sister's lips are intoxicating and completely addicting. She can't stop once she starts, and neither can Elsa. Elsa continues kissing while she shifts so she's next to Anna's right arm as she lifts Anna's knee over her own hip, spreading Anna open and dragging her cold fingers over her sister's quivering legs Her short nails drag down to the apex of her sister's thighs, pausing both her fingers and her mouth when the tip of her finger nudges up against a wet heat and unbelievably soft skin.

"What's wrong?" Anna asks with a small frown, holding her sister's sparkly cheek, looking up at her. She feels vulnerable, _but that's ok with Elsa, _Anna thinks.

"This is real. I really get to be with you and touch you like this." She thinks about her nightmares and it makes she shiver, but she's seeing Anna in the flesh. It's real just like she said before. She never thought it would be and she fought it for so long. Elsa sniffs back tears that multiply quickly, and before she can stop it two fall onto her sister's shoulder, and Elsa turns her head away. "Sor—_SNIFF._" Anna's reassurances are cut off when Elsa stuffs her face into Anna's loose hair against her shoulder and slides two slim fingers between Anna's soaking folds. Anna's fingers tighten on Elsa's shoulders and her toes flex into the bed sheets.

Elsa cries into her sister's neck silently, thanking whatever luck was bestowed upon her to be experiencing this moment while she presses her middle finger inside Anna who hisses at the tightness. Elsa swallows her tears quickly, wiping her face with a free hand and then wrapping that attached arm under her sister's back. She whispers comforting things into Anna's ear. "Don't clench. It's going to be ok. You'll loosen up." Anna makes a half-moan and half-groan that sends a jolt of want between Elsa's legs, and Elsa takes a raspy breath.

"Els. Els I—I don-" Anna sucks in a sharp breath and stares up at her sister. "It feels so good already." Elsa holds her sister tighter to her and starts moving her finger faster, but not nearly as fast as she'd like to be. Elsa looks down Anna's body and _hnnn_'s before screwing her eyes shut. "You really like what you see?" Anna asked with such a small voice that Elsa hardly registered it in her mind. Elsa looks down at Anna and takes her bottom lip, sucking soft and licking at the swell. While she kisses, Elsa pulls her finger almost all the way out, her nail barely inside, before quickly pressing back in, knuckle deep. Her sister hums and jerks her hips. Elsa smiles into every kiss and feels confident she can go faster and faster with how wet Anna is still. She moves to a beat. _One, two. One, two. One, two. _Anna's leg over her sister's hip is spreading out further, and her other foot is digging into the bed hard, toes curling. Anna moans especially loud when her eyes happen to drop between her legs where her sister's hand is knuckle deep inside, her palm pressing up against her clit. Anna covers her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Don't. Let me hear you. I love your voice," Elsa insists. Anna brings her hands up to meet with her other and locks them around Elsa's back, the sensitive skin on the underside of her forearm rubbing against the smooth sides of Elsa's hanging breasts. Elsa's eyes roam over her sister's freckled body and she gently dips her head to suck on Anna's breasts.

"_Mmmm. Nnng. Elsaaaa,_" Anna whines into the air, scratching her sister's back, lightly this time while her neck extends. The fast pace makes Anna's face heat up like it never had before when she touched herself, and _honestly, I can only do this with Elsa from now on. _"Elsa," Anna whines again, pressing a hand to her sister's face before Elsa looks back up at her. "Elsa. It's so good. I've never felt—hh_hah—_so _fucking _good." Elsa's eyes narrow in stomach churning desire and she looks down between Anna's legs, slowing down her thrusts but deepening her finger. "_Shhhit!_" Anna accidentally scratches her sister too hard again and she purrs out an apology Elsa accepts with a kiss. Elsa pulls out and Anna gives her a confused look.

"You'll like this better," Elsa says with a loose smile. "I hope you're flexible." Anna cocks a brow but Elsa doesn't elaborate before shifting onto her knees and settling between her sister's thighs, moving Anna's feet to press against her shoulders before slamming into her with two barely fitting fingers.

"UNGH! God! _Elsa. Elsa!_" Anna's whole body rocks up and down the bed, and Elsa kisses the inside of her thighs while she pounds her at a brutal pace. Anna's fingers dig into her pillow and her green comforter until she nearly _screams _her sister's name against her own haphazardly thrown forearm. The feeling of such amazing, stretching fullness Elsa's fingers cause that stays in her while her body constricts and pulsates, leaves her once she finally comes down. She watches Elsa lick her fingers clean and cringes, but Elsa has none of that.

"Don't. You taste amazing. Better than I ever thought you would." Anna shivers and her legs stretch stiffly. Elsa lifts her sister up slightly before putting the blanket over both of them and wrapping her arms around her sister's midsection when Anna presses her small back against Elsa's chest. She can feel some of her slickness on Elsa's stomach. "I'm sorry if you're sore. I might have gone too fast. That was inconsiderate."

"No," Anna tangles her sister's hair in between a few fingers, "It felt amazing I can hardly even…" Anna feels like she's in a daze, her body still high on her orgasm. She feels her body buzz over and over, her skin most definitely flushed from head to toe. Elsa's hand traces circles over her hip, occasionally dragging it's way from there up her arms with her face tucked against Anna's neck.

"Do you feel ok? Emotionally. Was this… do you regret it?" Elsa asks quietly, so much obvious guilt that Anna _has _to mend. She cranks her neck to look at her beautiful sister.

"This was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life." Elsa's lip tightens on one side and her eyes drift. "I'm telling you the truth. I've never felt as close to another person as I do right now. I'm so in love with you, Elsa." She can feel and almost hear her sister's heartbeat pounding against her scapula and she smiles even wider.

"I'm in love with you, as well. Equally so. I can't even breathe without you."

….

They kiss in the tub as they rub soap over each other's bodies and then they lazily dress for bed, Elsa doing most of the dressing for both of them. She has to carry Anna back to bed, thankful no one in the castle sees them while she struggles to lift her sister on her back down the hallway before she snuggles with Anna under the warm sheets. Anna's asleep as quickly as her head hits the pillow, her mind blissfully slipping into dreams where she relives her intimacy with Elsa.

Elsa's laying on her side, watching her sister and smiling, chuckling at herself when she realizes how creepy that probably looks. She doesn't stop anyhow, rubbing her hand against her sister's stomach before kissing her forehead and whispering,

"Thank you Anna. For everything."


	9. Chapter 9

The cotton candy painted sky creeps in through the slits of the blinds, causing beautiful streaks of pink to roll over the hardwood floor and bounce up the walls. Elsa wakes up mentally, not opening her eyes. When she attempts to do her usual stretch, a heavy weight settles on top of her hips. Her eyes pop open and she's looking up at her sister who's somehow topless again with her hair sticking every-which way.

"...Hi," Elsa says with a blink.

"Hey," Anna says through a toothy grin. Elsa chuckles and runs her hand over Anna's clothed thigh. Elsa then notices the dark marks she left on her sister's chest and winces.

"Do those hurt?" Anna shakes her head no, and Elsa sits up just the slightest bit and a sharp pain jabs at her ribs. She grabs at her side and grits her teeth. Anna worriedly holds Elsa's side as well.

"Let me see." Elsa seems to pause but Anna proceeds anyhow. "I'm _going _to see." Anna shifts her weight, pushing Elsa's gown up her hips and bunches the silk up under Elsa's breasts and moves her sister's hand. "O-owww, _ELSSSS_ I'm _so _sorry, I scratched the _hell _out of your sides!" From Elsa's spine down to nearly the front of her ribs are four decently red and scabbing marks. A little bubble of pride lights up Elsa's chest anyway.

"I suppose I don't mind as much. At least you made me yours." Elsa taps a dark mark on her sister's clavicle. "And I made you mine."

"Literally," Anna breathes, smiling up at the ceiling and wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck again. "Crap!" Anna looks behind them toward the dead fireplace and looks around for what she'd guess would be the melted cake and bruised mushy strawberries. Instead, she finds them trapped in an ice block. "Wow. Nice thinking. Even when in the _heat of passion_," she jokes, extending each vowel. Elsa smiles and kisses her chin.

"Yes well, one of us has to be thinking about the after."

"I meannnn, I doooo. ...Sometimes."

"Mhm," Elsa teases. Her sister pouts and Elsa tickles her side until she flails off her lap and topples them both over and— "Wait!"

_DOOF! _

"Cold! Cold?! COLD!" Anna springs off the floor from the pile of snow her sister made and dusts her skin off.

"Better than hard hard hard," Elsa groans, waving a hand and stepping off the ground. She flicks her wrist and puts herself into a new shoulderless dress that's black and purple, leaving her hair down for now.

"Hang on, you're gonna go to work already?" Anna holds her sister's arm, and Elsa twists the long stick that opens up the blinds. Harsh light shines through and Anna turns her head.

"It's fairly late. I should."

"Oh come onnnn." Anna bats her eyelashes and gives Elsa the widest smile she can.

"You're so bad for me," Elsa coughs, feeling herself giving in already.

"More like _good_ for you! You need some loosening up."

"So do you," Elsa says with an uncharacteristically dirty smirk. Anna's mouth opens and nothing comes out but a long,

"Woooooow. As if _yours _is much looser."

"Mm." Elsa steps away and bends down to unfreeze the deserts.

"Wait. Is it...? You're killing me."

"Mmmm," Elsa responds again.

"ELS! Ugh, your teasing is the worst." Elsa chuckles and puts the two boxes of desert on a side table close to Anna's door.

"See you soon, sweetheart." _Clunk. _Anna throws her hands up, still totally topless and obviously wanting more of what she had last night. But Elsa left.

"You're. Killing. Me."

**Noon**

It's been about an hour, Elsa was surprised it took so long for Anna to stumble into her study, even if she won't admit that aloud.

"Y-you look _so_ beautiful," Elsa says slowly, popping her head over her pile of fifteen books she's writing behind. Anna closes the huge oak door and leans against it with a shy smile. Anna's wearing a velvet dress similar to the one she wore on Elsa's coronation day, but this time it's an ice blue like Elsa's eyes. She even put on eyeshadow instead of just her usual rose blush and light lip gloss. Elsa swiftly gets up, totally abandoning her page she should _really _be more worried about and rushes over to Anna who jumps into her arms. Their lips meet with ease. "Love you, Anna." Anna opens her mouth but a knock on the door interrupts them. They split apart fast, Elsa opening the door immediately.

"Kristoff and his reindeer are downstairs." Elsa looks to Anna who shrugs uneasily. "He asked to speak to you alone, actually, your Majesty."

"Oh," both Anna and Elsa say in unison. "I'll be down in a moment." The door closes and Anna waves one unsteady hand in the air.

"The hell? He hasn't talked to me in like… three days." Elsa itches her nose.

"I'm sure he'll wish to speak with you right after, anyhow."

"I guess…." Anna follows her down the hall, touching her hand before waiting at the top of the rail with her arms crossed on the shiny well-polished banister.

"I'll be back soon." Elsa turns her head and worries her lip, hugging her midsection. Olaf's childish bickering with Kristoff pulls her out of her head before she turns the corner and Olaf sprints right toward her. "Missed you too, Olaf."

"It's been DAYS!" He cries, cold body wrapped up in her arms.

"It's been like _two_," Kristoff pouts, looking back at Sven whose head is poking out from behind the front doors. "And I got no such hugs when I picked you up from whatever weird 'play date' you had with Marshmallow!" Sensing Kristoff's agitation, Elsa lets Olaf down and motions behind her.

"Anna's upstairs," she notices Kristoff squirms, "You should go see her."

"That's a _great _idea," Olaf agrees, spinning on his heel in three circles before wobbling up the steps. Elsa watches him disappear before turning to Kristoff with her hands wrapped in front of her lap.

"How'd it go?" Kristoff asks, looking at Elsa's feet.

"It went well." Elsa's mind drifts, thinking about the taste of her sister's skin and the look on her face when—_Enough of that. _"Did you want to speak with her?" Kristoff tightens his lip and scratches his head.

"I'm… I dunno. I know I shouldn't feel weird, and _trust _me I'm not resentful… I just um." Kristoff looks up at the elaborate ceiling and scratches his stubbled chin. "I feel like garbage," he coughs into a fist. Elsa's brows furrow in concern.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the best at times like these." Kristoff shrugs one shoulder and it sags afterward. "I'll… get my sister."

"Uh. I-I kinda feel weird about that I—I dunno."

"She's probably feeling about the same as you, I think it'd work out better than you think." She doesn't listen to his other complaints before she starts her way up the stairs and sees a distracted Anna throwing Olaf into the air above her head.

"Hey, Kristoff wants to—"

"—I figured," Anna replies with a sigh. She holds Olaf's hand and wiggles his long carrot nose. "I'm so nervous," Anna squeaks.

"Don't be," both Olaf and Elsa say.

"He loves you too much to stay mad," Olaf shouts, swaying side to side.

"Love," Anna repeats with a hunch in her back. Elsa waves Olaf over and he snuggles up to her side. "I'll be back, Els." Elsa nods and watches her leave.

**Out in the Center Garden of the Castle**

"I didn't even know a place like _this _was here," Kristoff says in wonder, looking at everything he can.

"I have always loved this spot," Anna says, walking in front of Kristoff until she pats the two seater. It's awkward already, adding to it is how close they have to be sitting since Kristoff is much bigger than Elsa was when she sat by Anna's side. They both whistle randomly and snicker at each other when they notice the synchronicity.

"Man if only I had—" Kristoff starts.

"—A huge bowl of chocolate strawberries?"

"You know me too well," Kristoff sighs, stretching his arms out in front of him. They smile at each other but it fades the longer the minute stretches on. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe. But I'd rather you tell me," Anna says quietly.

….

Anna watches Kristoff whose eyes are looking down past his long nose toward a bundle of pink roses ahead of them. The pot they're in is slightly tipping over, ready to fall and chip, but never crack.

"I love you," he says, looking at Anna. She tightens her lips and puts a hand on his knee. "But I get it. Even if it's kinda weird. And I'm more worried about you and how you guys will hide it than I am about me and how I feel."

"That shouldn't be the case. You can be selfish right now," Anna reassures him, holding his knee tighter.

"I just don't know how I'm ever gonna find someone else I love like I love you," he says, exasperated. Anna wants to tear up, and she does, but then she gets to imagining if this conversation was with Elsa. _I would be devastated. _And then she realizes, _knowing this isn't Elsa… it makes me realize I never loved him like I thought I did. _

"It'll be a different kind of love," Anna firmly states, turning his head by moving his wide chin. "But it'll be just as valuable and… wonderful." Kristoff drops his head.

"Maybe. Yer probably right." Kristoff mocks himself under his breath and Anna rubs his shoulder. He's clearly thinking hard about so many things and he's stuck in his own head so severely by now that Anna looks anyplace but him. She searches every window, almost hoping to see her sister. She's not there. Then again, _maybe that means she trusts me enough to handle it. She doesn't have to intervene. _"Anna," he says softer than ever before. She looks up at his doughy eyes. "Can I kiss you one more time before it's… ya know? Over?" In her heart, she knows it's not right. But she can't look at this man she committed so much time to and just say no when he so desperately needs her.

"Ok." Kristoff closes his eyes too early just like always, and Anna has to close the distance for him. The second before she shuts her eyes, she sees Elsa chasing Olaf down the hall on a path of ice and Elsa just happens to turn her head a degree to the left. And their eyes meet. _Oh my God. _Kristoff's lips touch Anna's for half a second and Anna jumps up. Elsa already slid by, her face completely dropping before she could get out of sight. Anna's heart falls to the pit of her stomach, and then when she sees the broken leftovers of Kristoff as he forces his way into a standing position, her heart hits the ground and shatters into thousands of little useless pieces.

"I'll see you," Kristoff mumbles.

"I-I'm sorry Elsa was—She was passing by." Kristoff shrugs. "We're still best friends though, right?" Anna smiles wearily but Kristoff doesn't smile back. He walks away with his hands shoved in his pockets and Anna tries to follow, but he waved her off.

"Trust me. I know the way out," he says, hands in his pockets. "See you. Sometime."

"...See you, Kristoff." Anna watches him go, slumped over and defeated, and she rubs her forehead with both hands. "Elsa?!" She calls out and gets nothing back. She sprints down the hall, a burning migraine coming on and piercing right through her _frustratingly thick skull. I'm such an idiot. I KNEW that was wrong. Dammit. _The guilt feels heavier than it ever has before. _Yeah probably cuz I'm a total dick who sort of cheated on my two-year long boyfriend with my freakin' sister. What a mess. _She huffs and puffs her way up the stairs before pulling over one of her favorite maids to the side.

"Hey!" She says with a big smile on her face, pinching Anna's cheek.

"Hey. Have you seen Elsa and Olaf?"

"Oh. They went to the attic."

"Interesting…" Anna says with a crooked brow. "See you later." She heads upstairs.

**The Attic**

"Elsa sing a song about me!" Olaf kicks his small feet around while he rolls all over the old carpet Elsa and her sister used to play on as children. Elsa even set up a snow castle for him to knock into with a little trail that's like an ice slippy-slide. She watches him with her legs crossed on top of the massive chest storing all of Anna and Elsa's childhood Olaf cards they slipped under each other's doors. _Alongside all my gloves_, she thinks bitterly.

"Maybe I'll sing to you later, ok?"

"What's wrong? You were so happy a few minutes ago. Did I make you mad?" Elsa shakes her head no.

"Nothing of the sort. Don't worry yourself. You have fun." Olaf gives her sad eyes and she playfull whips a little snowball at his chest. He immediately falls back into play. _I understand if she kissed him…. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. _

_Step step step stepstepstepstep. _

Elsa stands up and so does Olaf. Anna's head pops out from behind the rickety door.

"Um. Hi."

"Anna!" Olaf squeals, running over and tugging on Anna's arm. "Quick. Do something! Elsa's sulking again." Anna looks up at Elsa who pretends to not hear that, humming and looking away so obviously. Anna grins and scratches Olaf's head.

"I don't doubt it," she snickers at the pout Elsa has, "You go play. We'll be down the hall for a few minutes."

"Oh that sounds great. Hey Anna do you think you could sing to me later?"

"Sure, hey El—"

"—Elsa do you think _you _can sing to me later?"

"Of course," she responds with her back straight and eyes on him.

"Ok great," Anna cuts in, elebows swinging side to side. "So Elsa ca—"

"—But Anna—"

"—Olaf! Can you wait like _five _minutes? Please? Thanks. _Elsa let's go_." Elsa and Olaf look at each other curiously before Elsa obeys and follows after her. "How about you make a list and we'll do _anything _you want, ok?" Anna feels bad for the snappiness that was in her voice.

"Oh! Then I want to sing and dance and eat cake an—"

_SLAM! _

Anna and Elsa sigh in relief and Anna laughs into her palm.

"I didn't realize having a kid would be so hard." Elsa chuckles at the sentiment. "Wait. He's _our _kid. Elsa. This is great you know that? We have a kid and—"

"—And now I know who he got his rambling from." Anna narrows her eyes.

"Jerk." They both look out the huge window taking up almost a whole wall and looked down at the flower garden. Anna's reminded of what she's done and her shoulders get heavier. "Speaking of jerks. I'm one." Elsa shakes her head, still looking down there.

"You are not."

"I know this doesn't excuse it but it was just one second and I _knew _it was wrong but—"

"—That really doesn't help your case, Anna." Anna sighs and tugs Elsa's wrist so they're closer.

"He wanted a goodbye kiss, and I could hardly give it to him."

"How come?"

"Cuz all I could think about was you."

….

"How'd it go besides that?" Anna interlaces her and her sister's hands.

"Rough," Anna says with a rasp to her voice. "Els he looked _so _beat up about it," she sighs, and Elsa's sympathizing with her and kissing her head. Elsa presses her lips into Anna's hair quickly and tried to pull away but Anna holds the back of her neck. "I kind of know what would make me feel better," Anna whispers hotly into Elsa's ear, who shivers.

"We promised Olaf to spend time with him," Elsa mentions, one hand already betraying her and rolling its way up Anna's pretty dress.

"But I want you _so bad _right now."

"H-how do you want me?" Anna bites her lip at the question and kisses Elsa who parts their lips fast, looking around the open hallway. "Watch it," Elsa warns softly.

"I can't help it when you ask a question like that. Anyway. Do you really wanna know what I'm thinking about?" Elsa nods and their faces get closer again, sharing a breath. "I wanna try what you did to me on you." Elsa swallows hard. "I read this thing in a book once; the woman was laying on her back and the husband was between her legs licking up h—" Elsa's groan cuts her off and she smiles at her sister who's looking at her feet. "I'll take it you want that?" Elsa gives her a look as if she should know the answer and Anna chuckles, leaning in for a kiss again.

"We can't right now," Elsa says again, pressing her hand against her sister's chest.

"_Pleaseeee?_" Elsa drops her head to the side, _this is going to be the death of me one of these days, _Elsa thinks. Elsa leans in and holds her sister's waist as they kiss on the lips, sucking and pulling lightly. Elsa wants to back away but Anna gets in over her head, falling into her lust way faster than Elsa does. She holds Elsa against her body as hard as she can, pressing their breasts up against each other and biting Elsa's lip, sucking her tong—

_CRASH! _

Elsa and Anna break apart, eyes huge and bodies rigid. They turn their heads behind Elsa and one of the less friendly maids is standing there with broken dishes at his feet. All three of them look at each other in total panic.

"Ex-Excuse me," he coughs, voice high and tight. Elsa starts flurrying and the whole hallway definitely gets about twenty-degrees colder.

"It wasn't what—" Anna tries.

"—Right," he answers, picking up each piece. Elsa crafts an ice dustpan and bends down next to him. He so obviously backs up, getting as far from her as possible until he awkwardly has to stretch to pick up the pieces she's helping with. Anna watches, her eyes feeling dry and her heart pounding bitterly.

"I am going to assume you know that if private things escape the castle you can be tried in a court?" Elsa's lips are in a thin line, her voice in full regal mode. He huffs and picks at his leather wingtip shoe before dropping another piece of the plate into the dustpan.

"Yes your Majesty."

"I will not tell you what you can and cannot talk about with the staff, but I will _request _that you keep this to yourself." Anna bites her fingernail, and keeps her back tight against the wall.

"May I speak out, your Majesty?" Elsa nods hesitantly, and they both stand up, the maid holding the heavy dustpan. "I've been here since you were both young teenagers. I had come to believe I knew your Mother and _especially _your Father, quite well," Elsa hated where this was going. "_Never _in my day could I imagine _either _of them accepting or _encouraging _you two to act in such a repulsive—er, inhumane?—"

"—Fuck you," Anna spits. Elsa lets out a freezing breath that makes the maid's bowtie chill and a speck of ice gets on it. He looks completely offended and he throws a hand against his chest.

"_Anna_," Elsa warns, looking almost baffled. Anna shoots off the wall and stalks over to where he is, looking up at him with a piercing gaze.

"Do you have any idea how good you have it to live here in Arendelle where wars are almost _guaranteed _not to happen because we have a Queen who's got freakin' _ICE. Powers?_"

"Uh—"

"—Stop talking," Anna barks. Elsa and him both look at each other, Elsa impressed, the maid just pissed off, popping his jaw. "We all know here that Elsa and I treat you guys so so so so so well compared to other royalty, yes? Just a kingdom or two South, they beat the _hell _out of their maids and chefs. Every. Single. Day! So are you _really_ about to test us right now?" The maid sighs and clasps his hands together, putting them up to his chest and backing up blindly about a foot.

"I… I'm going to resign." Elsa opens her mouth but Anna says,

"Sounds great."

"And with that," he starts, spinning around, away from them, "I can say, thank you Princess Anna for ruining our chances of Queen Elsa having an heir to rule Arendelle."

"Wow," both Elsa and Anna respond back with. He carries himself and the dustpan all the way out, and they watch him leave, all the other servants looking on either extremely happy he's gone, or very confused. Once he's officially left and the gates were closed, all of the thirty (now twenty nine) servants, swarmed the Queen who's the only one with the jurisdiction to fire and hire new staff. Elsa immediately chokes and Anna waves everyone back.

"Just give us a little time please?" Anna asks, agitation clear to Elsa and everyone else. They all look peeved or just really confused, but an order is an order, and they get back to work. Anna tries to rub Elsa's arm but Elsa shrugs out of it. Anna follows her upstairs, trying to get Elsa to speak with her, but Elsa just gives short answers to everything.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now."

"Do you want me to get Olaf now?"

"Probably."

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know."

….

Elsa finally turns to Anna, her hand on the glass knob to her study.

"I'm going to work for a while." Anna sways from side to side, a hand running up one arm.

"Can I at least hug you?" Elsa nods yes after a moment and Anna immediately goes in, holding her sister's neck and letting out a breath. "This is my fault. I'm sorry."

"Not just yours. We have to be more careful," Elsa says in defeat.

"It sucks," Anna whines. "I just want to show everyone how much I love you."

"They know."

"I mean like this." Anna kisses her sister's head and Elsa stiffens. "I just don't understand why it has to be so hard for us."

"I do," Elsa sighs.

"It's not fair. I just want them to see how you look at me. If they did, they'd understand." Elsa's eyes soften and she lets her hand fall down her sister's arm. "Like that." Elsa, struggling to accept it all, turns her head.

"I'll speak with you later ok?"

"...Ok."


	10. No Matter What, Anna

"Anna, it's only been thirty minutes," Elsa says blandly, staring up at her over a pile of paperwork.

"Ok but Olaf was _realllllly _missing you."

"You missed her more!" He shouts from on top of Anna's shoulders.

"Not helping!" Anna hisses. Elsa rolls her eyes and signs a few things more. "Olaf what was that thing you said earlier?" She twirls around Elsa's study, Olaf flailing around with his twig arms while she holds his stubby feet.

"That water has memory?"

"Not that, buddy."

"Oh yeah. Elsa! Are you my Mom or my Dad?" Elsa _tchs _and Anna laughs lightly.

"You tell me," Elsa says, swiping her pen over a page swiftly.

"Mommy Elsa," Olaf and Anna laugh, tickling his foot. "Anna's also my Mom. So I have two. Awww, even better!" Elsa sinks in her chair, eyes watching Anna play with Olaf and toss him up in the air while he throws chunks of his own snow at her. _Two moms… if only we could be, _Elsa thinks. "Hey Elsa!" Olaf calls, "I may be totally wrong but doesn't it seem like you and Anna are _already _married?" Elsa stills and Anna stops her play, setting Olaf down on Elsa's desk while she leans her chin on top of his head. Elsa's on the other side of the desk with a hand rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You _told _him?" Elsa asks flatly.

"He guessed!"

"Uh-huh."

"I did!"

"Ok," Elsa breathes. Elsa holds her arms open and Olaf hops over her papers and jumps into her lap. She pinches the tip of his nose and he looks up at her with a huge smile. _Oh God that's so cuteeee, _Anna thinks, walking to the back of Elsa's chair and leaning over it. "Olaf. I need you to make us a promise. And I _really _need you to keep it." His face gets more serious. "Promise you won't tell anyone else? Only Kristoff and Sven can know." Olaf's eyes gets sad.

"Why not? You two love each other, don't you?" Elsa and Anna look at each other pitifully but Elsa tells him straight.

"Sisters aren't supposed to feel how we do."

"At least to everyone else," Anna adds. Olaf snuggles into Elsa's shoulder.

"I don't get adults."

"Me neither," Anna huffs, dropping her chin onto Elsa's head and rubbing her shoulders out. Elsa relaxes into it, and for a couple of minutes here, Elsa's really starting to feel like a family. Like a Mother with her wife and son to be exact. _I shouldn't let myself think that. It's a dangerous game to play. _Elsa looks down and realizes she's petted Olaf to sleep. "He's knocked out, huh?" Anna talks quietly against Elsa's ear. Elsa nods.

"We should really get him his own room," Elsa states, looking up at Anna whose eyes light up.

"The nursery. We can convert it. All that's there now is our old cribs."

"Well it's only…" Elsa glances at the tall clock behind them, "Three. He'll be up all night if we don't wake him. Would you like to go get his things now?" Anna nods excitedly and hugs her sister from behind. Elsa was about to poke Olaf but Anna stops her.

"Wait. Will you kiss me?" Elsa's mouth dries, thinking about earlier. "We're alone." Elsa can't help herself. She turns her head and Anna meets her lips. She can feel Anna melt against her mouth, and to someone who freezes everything she touches, it's a welcome and heart fluttering change.

"Mom, Mom! I don't need to see this!" They split apart and Olaf's covering his eyes with his tiny fingers.

"Olaf," Elsa says, rubbing his head, "Let's go get you a bedroom here." His eyes pop open and he jumps in her lap.

"Really?! Oh this is great! Anna and I can play together everyday! And you and I can sing in the garden and—"

They all walk side by side, people greeting them one by one as they stumble over each brick of the road and go into almost every shop in Arendelle. Olaf picks an array of things for his room like a new blue frilly carpet, purple bed sheets, green light coverings, and loads of other things. Although Elsa shakes her head at the idea of all these colors and mix matched items, she allows it since Anna and him look so happy. _I must be getting soft, _Elsa thinks. _...I suppose it's been a long time coming anyway. _

They get help from a few people to get the small bed up the obnoxiously long stairway before the three of them decorate the rest of the room themselves. They finish around seven PM when the sun has already set.

"You tired Olaf?" He's half holding his head up, leaning all his weight against Elsa. He mumbled something and Elsa lifts him up, sitting down in the bed close to the edge. Anna climbs over the foot of the bed and cozies up against Olaf and the wall.

"Well this is nice," Olaf yawns, turning his head onto Anna's stomach. The three are cuddled together under the stars Olaf wanted glued to his ceiling and Elsa tucks him into his sheets.

"Els," Anna flicks her arm, "He deserves a song huh?" Olaf grows slightly more awake and claps his hands.

"Oh! Oh! Can you guys sing that song when it was Christmas again?!"

"Sure," Elsa says. She looks at Anna and they quietly sing at the same time.

"Cuz when we're together, I have all_llll_ I wi_iiiis_h…"

He falls asleep after a few minutes, their voices hushing until they fall silent. Anna and Elsa kiss him on the head at the same time and smile at each other. Elsa holds her sister's hand as she crawls over his little body and lets go once she's planted back on the floor. They walk out silently, shutting his door that's a room away from Anna's.

"Anna," Elsa says, running her hand through her own braid and undoing it. "Let's stay in my room tonight?" She looks timid when she speaks, her hands behind her back. Anna nods.

"Sounds good."

….

After they bathe and say goodnight to the staff, making up some sort of excuse for today's earlier stint with the maid, they head upstairs. Elsa went to check that Olaf was still asleep while Anna's getting comfortable in Elsa's bed, just _happening _to leave her top off while she's under the covers. Elsa walks in only a few minutes later.

"I'll start the fireplace," Elsa says, pointing to it with a rigiddity to her frame. While she's bent over starting it up, Anna's groaning into the side of her hand while she stares at her sister's backside.

"Anytime now Els. I'm not horny or anything." Elsa's back shakes like she was silently laughing and it perks Anna up even more. The fire's lit and Elsa quickly rolls down her blinds, lighting a tall white candle on her indigo dresser next to her bed. Elsa walks as slow as possible, smirking at her sister. "Come here!" Anna leans over nearly teetering off the edge of the bed and grabs her sister, pulling her roughly into the sheets and on top of her.

"Gosh, where's the lead up, Anna?" Elsa's head bobs back when she realizes Anna's already topless. "Now you're taking my _job?_ What is this?" There's so much enthusiasm in her voice. _I could really get used to that, _Anna thinks fondly.

"I've had 19 years of lead up. Let me have this!" Anna holds her sister's hips and topples her onto her back, successfully straddling Elsa's thighs and pushing Elsa's nightgown upward. Her nails drag along her sister's stomach until they touch her ribs, and Anna dips her head to kiss her skin. "So Els," she says between bites, "Let's play a game. You answer four questions and _then _I take care of you."

"How's that a game? Sounds more like a demand." Anna crawls her hands up Elsa's body until she holds her sister's head in her hand, fingertips pressing soothingly into Elsa's scalp.

"Is that a complaint?" Elsa huffs in return. "Thought not."

"Do I get to ask questions too?" Elsa tries sitting up but Anna guides her back down.

"Not right now. My turn." Elsa widens her eyes and looks up at her sister whose hands are back on Elsa's stomach. "One: How much do you love me?" Elsa waves a hand in the air, palm side up.

"What kind of question is that?" Anna lifts her hands off Elsa and Elsa quickly takes Anna's hands back and interlocks their fingers, hands dropping back down by Elsa's head. "Fine, fine," Elsa groans, "I love you more than anything, anyone, more than even myself." Anna's lips tug downwards.

"You should definitely love yourself more Elsa. I think you're amazing."

"Eh," Elsa looks off to the side.

"I can't wait for the day you look at yourself the same way I do."

"Won't be anytime soon," Elsa mumbles.

"Question two, drama queen: When did you start…" Anna tilts her head to the side and bites the side of her lip. Elsa coughs up a laugh and stares at that bit lip for a few seconds too long.

"Zero to one-hundred I see." Anna smirks and nods yes, leaning in closer to Elsa's face, one braid slipping over her stretched out arms and falling onto Elsa's forehead. "Well," Elsa says, trying so hard to keep her voice even, "I had a _lot _of alone time…." Anna laughs and Elsa giggles with her.

"Hmmm… I kinda wish I was there to see it." Elsa's face reddens and Anna's does too.

"I-I guess you _could _be," Elsa stutters. Anna's eyes are peering into her soul.

"F-for real?" Her voice is small.

"Um," Elsa swallows a huge jagged block, "I suppose so."

"We're gonna hold onto that after this game is over," Anna concludes. Elsa's blush deepened but there's no complaints there. Anna kisses Elsa. "Three: Do you feel wanted here in Arendelle?" Elsa takes a few moments to reflect on that; it was hardly what she was expecting but then again, no one has ever cared to ask that. She was born into this, it was never her choice. Elsa sits up this time, her sister allowing it due to the seriousness of the question.

"By you," Elsa states, hands busying themselves in Anna's hair, undoing her braids as gently as possible.

"That's so sad," Anna says with a shallow breath. "I… I've always felt like you'll leave. I don't know when. But I really feel like you will. And then I'll be left here, alone." Elsa wrinkles her lip and hugs Anna tightly.

"I think there's more out there… for me. For my powers."

"So there's a time limit for us."

"No," Elsa says firmly, looking into her sister's eyes. "No you're my forever."

"Then marry me," Anna says, exasperated. Elsa gives her a sad look. "We'll go wherever you want, and then you can marry me."

"It's… not likely."

"But don't you want to _try_?" Anna whines, rubbing her sister's upper arm.

"I do…" Elsa looks down at her sister's tan hand touching the pale skin of her thigh, her thumb close to her center.

"You think you'll feel trapped again," Anna declares with an unhappy grin and a nod of her head.

"No!" Elsa's breath hitches and she swallows it down, coughing up, "I'd never feel trapped by your side I just—I don't know what I want, and I don't know what to do for the people of Arendelle. I-I…" Elsa sighs and shrugs helplessly. "I don't know what to say. It's all so stressful." Elsa rubs her forehead until Anna knocks her's against Elsa's. "I want to tell you about the dream."

"Ok," Anna says with a surprised crack in her voice. _She's never once attempted to do that. _Elsa looks to be thinking, eyes rolling back and forth somewhere above them. She kisses Anna for support and Anna smiles into it. _She really has changed a little bit these past few days. _

"It's always the same. I sometimes have other dreams sprinkled between, but my night always ends with this one; it's about you and I. We were younger. Our parents hadn't…" Anna and Elsa both frown. "I never locked myself away." Anna nods. "We allowed ourselves to be intimate and… Mother walked in." Elsa grits her teeth. "There's this silence, when we're together, you and I. It's peaceful and all encompassing. It overtakes the room. I assume it's because I'm so focused on you, no other stimulus matters. But when Mother comes in, it's loud, terrifying, it's awful. She—she always rips the sheets off of us, to _see _it. Her face is just, _ugh. _It's even sadder because that's how I remember her face now. When I think of her. No matter what context anymore." Elsa sniffs and Anna kisses near her eye.

"I'm sorry," Anna says, hushed.

"The only thing you ever say in that dream is to Mother. You always say, 'Elsa made me do it.'"

"I would _never_!" Anna defends.

"Maybe not."

"I wouldn't. I would totally have taken responsibility. You know why?" Elsa shakes her head slowly. "Cuz I have a dream just like that."

….

Elsa's face tenses and her fists ball up before she holds Anna's sides tighter under her skinny cold fingers as Anna explains her dream.

….

It's always her old room color on the wall. It used to be a light pink before she painted it a yellow-green which it is to this day. A happy color to wake up with each morning, unlike the heaviness of blue Elsa prefers. Her sister's mouth is all over her naked chest, and all she can hear is her plump lips sucking and kissing. Her perspective is her own eyes, so she looks down at Elsa, intimately sharing breaths with her legs open wide for Elsa to rest between. Elsa loves her with all she has, and even if Anna couldn't see the whole long moment they're sharing, she sees the love in Elsa's young eyes shining brighter than the light next to her bed.

_Knock Knock_.

Both Elsa and Anna look at each other, eyes nearly bursting out of their heads and dressing as quickly as possible, bumping elbows and stubbing toes. The door opens anyways.

"W-what are…?" Their Mother stares them up and down, Anna totally frozen, her top off and her pants pulled just barely over her hips. Elsa's dress is on, her hair is just a mess of dusty blonde. Anna's bed is a pile of sheets and none of this is helping their case. "You two…?" Their Mother tries to keep her voice even, although her body language is speaking volumes. Their Mother is almost pressed against the door like gum on a street, a hand covering her mouth while the other holds her midsection.

"Mother—It's me. My fault," Elsa defaults to.

"No it's not!" Anna cuts in, holding Elsa's arm. "Both of us. We both feel the same way." Their Mother makes a noise caught between a gag and a gasp and she watches Elsa drop her head, knowing full well that a wall is being brought up, probably forever. "Mamma, Elsa and I know it's 'wrong' or whatever. But we can't stop feeling this way. Please I won't do anything to interfere with her reign. If anything I'd make it stronger!" Elsa turns her body from her Mother, and Anna can deal with that, especially since Elsa's turning toward her, _relying _on her, _needing _her. Their Mother drops her hands by her sides and stares right into Anna.

"I'm disappointed," she starts, and Anna flinches at the broken look on Elsa's face. "But I can not mock your love. Even if I don't… agree or even understand _how_ such a thing could come about. I'm not happy. But I'm not… _disgusted?_" Anna's chest compresses positively and she holds Elsa's hand.

"Els," she whispers, "It's gonna be ok." Elsa looks back at Anna and there's such a dependence in those blue eyes that even from where she is, her Mother takes notice. Anna smiles at her sister with all she can muster right now, and Elsa tugs her lips upward just the faintest amount.

"I should've seen it sooner," their Mother asserts. The girls look at her again. "The way you look at each other… it really says it all." Elsa and Anna smile slightly wider at each other and Elsa looks down, blushing.

"Oh right, hah." Anna covers her chest with her hand and Elsa throws the button up top that was tossed on the floor over Anna's freckled shoulders. The three of them stand there, eyes all on something different until their Mother says,

"Come here." She waves for them and they immediately do what she says. She hugs them both, commenting on how tall they're getting (being the same height as her in Anna's case and Elsa being a bit taller).

….

The dream always ended that way. There was never a resolution or a big easy answer to it all. But nothing has that sort of finality in real life. It's always a game of what's next and how will this turn out… who knows?

"I like that better than my version," Elsa says against Anna's chest, her eyes closing as her sister rubs her head. Anna's on her back and Elsa's lying between her legs, hugging her and listening to Anna's heartbeat. Just like the dream.

"Mamma would have understood." Elsa grumbles and Anna flicks her forehead. "She _would_."

"Father wouldn't."

"Pappa's supposed to be Pappa. He'd understand at his own pace. Kinda like _you_." Elsa looks up at Anna who's giving her a stern look. "You need to understand that no one else's stupid opinion matters as much as what your heart says. No one can tell you what to do or how to feel. You're a _Queen, _Els. You live to make hard decisions and you do that everyday. Then you get to your own life and you live based on what others _MIGHT _think or say. Ridiculous." Elsa cocks her jaw and nods her head yes.

"You really grew up," Elsa says with an impressed smile on her lips.

"So did you," Anna responds, kissing Elsa's forehead and fondly running her fingers through Elsa's long hair. Elsa looks at her for so long, neither of them speaking, just grinning at each other. There's something stirring behind Elsa's eyes, and Anna guesses it's passion. She won't argue with that.

"May I ask the last question?" Anna grins and nods yes. Elsa swallows and messes with her bangs before she looks into Anna's eyes again. "Will you marry me?" Anna's mouth hangs open. Elsa shuts her eyes and between two long fingers, a gorgeously and well thought out ring with a large glass diamond flower shimmers into existence. Anna sits up, her sister barely having time to move before they almost clash teeth. Anna's eyes water even though she willed them away a second ago and they roll over her bottom lids.

"Y-yes—I—OF COURSE!" Elsa laughs with an airyness to her voice and Anna holds up her left hand with Elsa holding her thumb, index and middle fingers, gently placing the perfectly fitted ring on her sister's finger. A swell of emotion sits on top of their chests and seeps into their bloodstream after they stare at the ring, sparking a slew of giddiness mixed with arousal and certainty. "What changed?"

"I don't know," Elsa answers, holding her sister's hand against her face and kissing her smooth wrist. "I just know I have to have you forever. No matter what."

Author's Note: This is the end of part one, and part two is an already completed conclusion. I'm going to stick to the same schedule of Wednesday and Sundays. See you guys around hopefully.


End file.
